White Day Arc
by diellemabelle
Summary: MANGA SPOILERS, CH.203! Kyoko leaves the President's office with two promises. The first is that she'll do her best to become top-notch actress. The other is that she'll never reveal her feelings to Tsuruga-san. Now that White Day has begun, what circumstances await that will force her to decide if those promises are important enough to be kept, or if some things are inevitable?
1. The curtain opens

**Author's Note: This story picks up right after the manga chapter 203, as Kyoko heads to the set of Box R. I got very distracted by Natsu, but this story's focus really is Kyoko x Ren on White Day… so just be patient for those scenes!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The curtain opens… **

Kyoko was already in character as Natsu Kitazawa when she arrived on set. Due to her work as Setsuka Heel, the director had graciously altered the filming schedule so that all of her scenes could be shot on the same day. Knowing that she'd troubled the other actors for her own personal reasons, she figured the least she could do was arrive early and prepared to give her best performance right from the start.

The talk she'd had with the President this morning had reminded her of her true goal: to cultivate her craft in order to become an A-list actress. Though it had been one of the scariest moments of her life, after she'd left the President's office she'd felt invigorated and eager to reprise her role as Natsu.

The reason was that, while at first Natsu had felt like a well-rounded character, every time she returned to her from Setsu, she'd felt like there was something missing. Something about Natsu wasn't satisfying for Kyoko, and that only meant that the audience wouldn't be satisfied either. It was the President's words that inspired her, that nothing she did in her life could be over-looked and every experience was valuable to an actress. So now, she let a new Natsu take over her body, in hopes that the director would approve of the changes she'd made to her character.

Today's scene took place after Natsu had been suspended for being caught on school grounds after hours. The girl she'd tied up on the roof hadn't been found. At this point, the principal suspected that Natsu could be involved in bullying her classmates but, without any concrete evidence, she couldn't do more than suspend her for a few days.

Natsu left home at the usual time to hide her suspension from her parents. She heads straight for Chitose's – or Rumi-chan's character's – house. This is the first time they interact one-on-one.

**"Action!"**

When Chitose passes a corner on her way to school, Natsu –who was waiting just behind the corner – leans in to her, placing her face inches from the other girl's ear.

Though it was almost too quick to notice, she exhales slowly before her next line. Her breath bounces back to her off of Chitose's skin, and she could almost taste the first prickling of fear. The director notices this but lets the scene continue.

"Good morning, Chi-chan!" she shouts brightly. She smiles a predatory smile when Chitose jumps in surprise.

"Oh, 'morning Kitazawa-chan," Chitose replies automatically, recovering from the shock, but gives her a puzzled look. "You don't normally walk this way, do you?"

Natsu shakes her head playfully.

"I've been looking for a new route. My old one was starting to bore me," she muses, giving the girl a quick flash of her radiant eyes. Something about those eyes seems hungry as they fix on their target.

Looking into those eyes, the director feels his heart jump uncomfortably.

"Say, want to go on an adventure with me?"

Chitose blushes in response to her class-mate's bold words.

"I-it's not that I don't," she responds slowly, her voice conveying how uneasy she felt. "But I have a club meeting before class starts, so I can't be late."

"It'll be fu~un," she taunts, linking her arm around Chitose's.

"Kitazawa-chan, I can't!" Chitose warns worriedly, trying to pull her arm away.

Natsu smirks, clamping her hand even tighter around Chitose's wrist while her other hand snakes around to Chitose's book bag. As Chitose tugs on her arm to free herself, Natsu releases her but snatches her book bag at the same time. Chitose falls on her backside. Tears spring to the innocent girl's eyes as she rubs her bottom.

"That hurt," Chitose complains with a pouty face.

Leaning against the concrete of the sound barrier behind her, Natsu is rummaging nonchalantly through her bag.

"Hey, don't – give that back!" she shouts at Natsu, getting to her feet and reaching for the bag.

Natsu evades her easily with a side-step. "Oh, you'll get it back," she says with a teasing grin. "That is, if you can catch me first!"

Not waiting for the light to change, Natsu takes off across the street. The morning traffic was heavy and a few cars speed by – narrowly missing the high-schooler.

"Hey!" Chitose warns, the beginnings of anger sprinkling her usually perky demeanor. "Kitazawa-chan!"

"Call me Natsu!" the other girl shouts laughingly over her shoulder.

Chitose presses the walk button impatiently and dances on tiptoes while waiting for the light to change before she follows after Natsu and her stolen book bag.

**"Cut! Good work, girls. I think we can use that one."**

Both Kyoko and Rumi had to relocate from the set to downtown, where they'd be filming on location.

During the ride over, Director Kazutoyo considered the change in Natsu, however subtle, was due to Kyoko's hiatus from the role. _Was it Mio leaking out? Or something else?_ He couldn't seem to put his finger on what made her different. But, as filming picked up, he was sure she would resolve the little discrepancies in her character before he'd even have to give her an NG ("no good", aka. a retake). He nodded to himself. Yes, he had confidence that she was the sort of actress that was harder on herself than any director could be.

* * *

The chase scene was filmed as a number of short takes that would be spliced together later into a montage.

In one take, Natsu slows her pace so that Chitose can follow, but stays far enough ahead that she can't catch up. Another take had Natsu sending a few glances over her shoulder, her face calculating – as if evaluating her target's emotional status and using that information to set her pace either faster or, if she figured Chitose was about to give up, slower. The farther away from the school they get, the more anxious Chitose becomes.

"Kita… I mean Natsu, c'mon already! Stop this… We're going to be late!" she whines, glancing behind her as if considering heading to school without her bag.

Still, Natsu continues jogging into the heart of the city. The buildings around them become taller. The girls get jostled by the crowds of business people (extras for the day) that fill the sidewalks. Chitose worries that she'll lose sight of her class-mate in press of bodies around her. She realizes that she has no idea where they are anymore.

"Natsu?" she squeaks awkwardly, too shy to shout in public.

People in suits surround her. They block her view of the street ahead and the buildings block out the sky. It feels like the city is trying to swallow her up.

"Natsu?" she says a little louder, fear taking precedence over embarrassment. Her steps slow in proportion to the increasing pace of her beating heart. "Natsu!"

A hand latches on to her wrist, and pulls her into the doorway of one of the buildings on her left. Before she could shriek in terror, another hand covers her mouth.

"Shhh, calm down Chi-chan," soothes Natsu in a velvety voice.

Again, with their faces inches apart, there was a moment of tension that the director hadn't expected. Even Natsu's body language was different, like she was holding Chitose protectively, rather than restraining her.

_Kyoko, what are you doing?_ he wondered from the sidelines. It was as if she was adding a layer of complication to Natsu's interaction with Chitose. _Are you trying to suggest that Natsu is… attracted to Chitose?_

* * *

**"Cut!" **

The girls separate from each other with questioning eyes aimed at the director.

"Mogami-chan, I'd like to have a word with you. Everyone else, take five."

An instant thundercloud bloomed darkly over Kyoko's head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too serious," Director Kazutoyo reassured her while leading her out of ear-shot from the others.

"I apologize for amending the character - without your permission!" the actress sputtered hastily.

Kyoko was worried that the small dashes of Cain Heel she'd used had been discovered.

The director stopped her with a hand on her shoulder before she could prostrate herself before him. He was already accustomed to her odd habit of over-apologizing.

"Please, don't take this the wrong way. After all, it's your job as an actress to bring the characters from the script to life, right? And it's my job as a director to let you know when the character strays from what is needed for the scene."

Head down, Kyoko was pushing her index fingers together as if she was a guilty child being scolded. The director chuckled, taking her off-guard.

"That said: I like your Natsu. She is much more dynamic for this story than a Mio copy-cat would have been, and you showed that to me time and again. I know your acting sense is good. What I don't understand is why you thought to make Natsu-chan a lesbian."

Kyoko's face turned brick red. "A... L-lesbian?"

"Yeah, from the way you were acting with Rumi-chan, I felt like something was slightly different from before. This last scene cemented it for me. Natsu was finding any reason at all to get close to Chitose, wasn't she? The expressions you used whenever the girls had physical contact made me think that Natsu was attracted to Chitose, suggesting that she is gay."

Kyoko shook her head so violently that the director was scared she'd dislodge something important.

In her mind's eye, Natsu's spirit, which had been floating in the air above her head, materialized an arm and smashed Kyoko angrily on the noggin with a hammer, causing the girl to fall to her knees.

That wasn't what she'd been going for at all! Apparently her acting skills had failed her. There was no way she'd be able to face the President without shame if she continued this mediocre display!

Then again, she knew that the changes she was trying to convey were pretty complicated. At first glance it probably did look like "attraction". But it was her job to convince the director otherwise. This was going to require confidence, something she felt she lacked as "Mogami Kyoko", so she allowed the mindset of her character to sink in, relying on Natsu's cool demeanor to handle the situation.

"Natsu isn't gay," Kyoko/Natsu stated, shaking her head as if disappointed in the director's short-sightedness. "She's… confused. Like any normal teenager."

"Confused about her sexuality?" the director asked, not sure how that was any different.

"No, not exactly…"

* * *

"What's the hold-up?" demanded Fuwa Sho to his driver. "Can't you go any faster?"

"I'm afraid not, Fuwa-sama," responded the driver looking back at him in his rear-view mirror. "Something is holding up traffic."

His manager, Shoko, peered out of her window. Sure enough, the cars were bumper-to-bumper for many lights ahead of them. If this was the case, there was no way they'd get to Queen Records in time for their meeting.

"Sho, I'm going to call ahead to the office and let them know our situation."

Letting himself fall into her lap, Sho crossed his arms and kicked the door as an added measure of childishness. Shoko sighed as she dialed the office. No matter how often she saw it, she always found his immature side adorable. It made her feel the need to protect the young man, despite his age and reputation as an untouchably cool pop idol.

"I don't want to be stuck in this car forever," Sho whined. "What could be so important to hold up traffic in the middle of the day?! If it's an accident, couldn't they move the wreckage to a side street and let everyone else go about their business?"

The driver adjusted his radio and called in to dispatch for information. In a few minutes he had the answer.

"It sounds like a TV drama is being filmed up ahead. Something called "Box R"."

Sho bolted upright in his seat. Since Shoko was always keeping tabs on Kyoko for him, it hadn't taken him long to squeeze the information that Kyoko was acting in that program out of his manager. Since he'd encountered Tsuruga Ren's wrath a few days ago, he'd been trying to find a convenient way to check up on the girl, without seeming to be concerned or too eager. But, in all honesty, he was bursting with anxiety.

If _that girl_ was taking advantage of Tsuruga Ren's "kindness" – as she called it – and was found out by him, Sho worried that she'd face some serious trouble. The aura he'd felt surrounding that man was dangerous. One look from him, and Sho had been convinced that Tsuruga Ren was capable of real violence.

It's not that he cared what _that girl_ did, he reminded himself. He just felt that – because he knew how ignorant she was about these sorts of things –it was his responsibility to warn her. She was always too trusting, and this mistake could get her in a lot more trouble than even _he_'d ever put her through.

So, without ambushing her at work (because Tsuruga-san could also be there), his only hope of warning Kyoko was either by phone or at school. However, Mimori told him that classes were suspended this week in preparation for exams. And every time he called her phone, he'd get the same message: "The number you have dialed is out of their range of service or shut off…" It had been beyond frustrating.

Finally, though, he had a chance to talk to her.

"Yes, we're just stuck in traffic right now," Shoko was saying into her cellphone. "Fuwa-kun is… Wait – hold on a second," Shoko covered the mouthpiece as Sho unbuckled his belt and opened the car door. "Sho, where do you think you're going?!"


	2. Exploring the character

**Author's Note: So first off, thanks to my anonymous reviewers Daredevil girl (say, don't you have an account? what's up with that?) and Iff. Secondly, I have been looking around the internet for Natsu's last name, as well as the name for the director of Box "R". If I have misspelled them, or messed up the names of any other characters, please let me know! Lots of Natsu in this chapter (again, this wasn't my intention but I got totally side-tracked) but there is also some Kyoko stuff too! And next chapter... well, I'll let you guess who finally makes an appearance ;)**

_Information corner: A "love hotel" in Japan is a type of hotel that rents out rooms by the hour. Basically, couples go there to have sex when there is some reason they can't do it at home (like if they live with their parents, or for one-night stands, etc.)._

**Happy reading, and don't forget to review!**

** XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Exploring the character**

"Kitazawa Natsu is an ordinary girl, right? She's privileged, smart, and a born leader, yet she is bored of life. Because of this, she starts bullying other girls. That kind of thing: making others suffer, watching their reactions and fear, is different from the dull normal routine that she felt was suffocating her. In fact, she found the opportunity to control a situation exciting. She starts to like dominance – no, she becomes addicted to it.

"But this isn't a side of her that she wants the world to see. With her standard upbringing, she was taught that bullying was wrong. Only her close friends and her victims witness her [true face]. She pushes her family away. Even if she had a boyfriend, she would hide this side of herself from him. As a result, no relationship would ever be wholly satisfying to Natsu because she wouldn't be able to relax her persona of the "normal teenage girl".

"And that's why, when she is bullying others, Natsu feels free. The combination of being in control and being fully honest – baring her [fangs] to that individual – is the best feeling she knows."

"So… you're saying it's not exactly sexual, but… a [freeing experience]?" asked the director, who was starting to understand.

"Yes. As she is now, there is a lot of confusion about why she likes to hurt others. The truth is she just likes to mix things up and cause trouble because it's interesting – entertaining, even."

Kyoko paused, remembering how she'd used this mentality as Setsu a few times. It was incredible how much she'd learned about character creation and maintenance through her improvisation with Tsuruga-san.

She was confident that she'd conveyed her point to the director properly, as he was now nodding along with her explanation. All that was left was to sell one last idea. It was important that the director understood in order to convince him to change a certain scene.

"Natsu pushes her friends to do worse things than they are comfortable just to see their reactions. And… in the same way, she challenges _herself_ to do things that sometimes don't even appeal to her."

"Alright, that makes sense," conceded Director Kazutoyo. "This Natsu you described fits into the script nicely. But why does Natsu want to be close to Chitose-chan?"

"It's just as I said, she likes the freeing experience that bullying provides. When she finally starts to pursue Chitose-chan as a target, she feels anticipation and begins to open herself to Chitose in a way she can't do with anyone else.

"So in effect, it's not Chitose-chan she's getting close to, but her own [true self]."

The director's eyes widened in amazement. This depth of character study was impressive for any actor, let alone a newbie that had only just started her career.

It was well thought-out, and he really wanted to use this complex character in the show, but…

"Mogami-chan, I love that you've put so much thought into your character," Director Kazutoyo started, his voice apologetic. "And I really want to use your Natsu, but… Well, you aren't the main character in this drama."

His words were like a spear that was thrust directly into her actor's soul.

"To make that kind of Natsu work, I feel like we'd need additional scenes to convey those feelings more clearly to the audience. As it is, the script is tight and we are already cutting out Rumi-chan's scenes to make space for the extended bullying parts. Please try to understand…"

Knowing this was her only chance, Kyoko relied on Natsu's strength once more to talk back to the director.

"Director, I would like to try something, but only if you think it's okay… I think it would help the audience understand Natsu and it wouldn't require more scenes to be added…"

* * *

"**Action!"**

Pulling herself out of Natsu's grasp, Chitose turns to yell at her but… the girl was already walking into the building.

"HEY Natsu!" she shouts, following her inside without paying attention to what sort of building it was.

The automatic door swishes open to the cool breeze of air-conditioning. Chitose's angry footsteps echo over the clean tile floors of the hotel lobby. Natsu is already at the front desk, pressing a button on an automated menu board. As Chitose reaches her, the other girl was handing a 5000¥ bill to the receptionist booth. When Natsu receives a key along with her change, the situation begins to make sense to Chitose – a disturbing sort of sense.

"Natsu," she chastises, turning the girl in question around to face her. "This is one of those Love Hotels, isn't it? As high-schoolers we can't be seen in a place like this!"

"Don't worry, Chi-chan, this will be our~ little~ secret~!"

Every few seconds, Chitose looks over her shoulder, as if scanning the area for anyone that would recognize them.

"Is that your uncle over there, Chi-chan?" Natsu asks lightly, picking up on her uneasiness, and pointing to an incoming group of strangers.

Chitose jumps behind Natsu, cowering.

"Uh-oh, he's looking this way!" Natsu lied.

"A~ah, does he see me?" she squeaks, pressing her body against Natsu's as if willing herself to be absorbed into the other girl's back and disappear.

Natsu pauses. Her shoulders seem to lean back against Chitose slightly and the smile on her face changes from the superior smirk she always wore to something almost… happy, comfortable.

"Natsu?" panics Chitose, who is just about to peek out from her hiding spot.

"Oh, I think he spotted you!" Natsu responds quickly with the grin that Chitose does not see.

Reveling in the trembling she feels against her back, as the frightened girl hides, Natsu takes a few slow steps back in order to press the button to call an elevator. When it arrives, she grabs Chitose's hand and sprints inside. Quickly checking her keycard, Natsu presses the button for the 8th floor and the car begins its ascension.

Though Chitose had been worried about being seen in a place like this by her uncle – or anyone that knew her, for that matter – she didn't plan on following Natsu any farther. It was too dangerous to be found in a place of such poor reputation. If they were discovered, not only would they be punished at school and at home, but they'd also be labeled by others as "those kind of girls". The other girl in question was fiddling with her phone completely uninterested in Chitose's moral dilemma.

Seeing her chance, Chitose snatches back her book bag. Natsu doesn't even look up. _Who was she texting at a moment like this?_

"Are you texting your… boyfriend?" Chitose asks meekly.

Laughing, Natsu puts her phone away but doesn't answer.

When the elevator doors open to their floor, Chitose hangs back, planning to just ride back down to the main floor and try to hail a taxi outside. However, Natsu grabs the collar of Chitose's uniform and drags her out and down the hallway. No one is around to witness the struggle between the two girls, but Chitose is clearly overpowered by the taller girl.

"Just let me leave!" Chitose begs with tears in her eyes.

Natsu opens the door with the keycard and shoves Chitose into the room. Then, pulling out her cellphone again, she smiles.

"Say cheese!" she says, snapping a photo. Glancing down at the device, Natsu's eyes darken like the sky before a storm. "Now, why don't you stick around awhile? Unless you want to find out what the principal thinks of you visiting a place like this?"

Crying openly, Chitose runs into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. Natsu follows her inside and flops down on the bed. She turns on the TV, turning up the volume to cover the sound of her class-mate's sobs.

The clock indicates that half an hour has passed.

"Let's play a game."

Her captor's voice surprises Chitose after all of this time. After having some time to calm down, she'd resigned herself to staying in the bathroom until Natsu gives up and lets her leave. But the way Natsu said "game" redoubled her apprehension.

"I don't want to play!" she shouts from the bathroom.

"…"

Silence fills the hotel room once more. Natsu turns off the TV and lies back against the pillows. She seems to drift far away in her own mind, absently reaching her hand up to touch her lips.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before Chi-chan?" she wonders aloud.

"Stop this, Kitazawa-chan. I want to go home."

Like flipping a switch, Natsu comes back to the present. She checks behind the couch momentarily before responding.

"I promise you can leave after this experiment."

"…Promise?"

"You have to come out, though," Natsu says, waiting for Chitose to exit the bathroom. As the girl peeks around the door frame, she pats the bed beside her, beckoning her to sit. "All you have to do is sit there and close your eyes."

Chitose settles herself warily on the bed, as far away from Natsu as she can manage.

"Now, close your eyes," encouraged Natsu.

With a deep breath, Chitose shuts her eyes tightly. Natsu places a delicate hand on either side of the girl's face, enjoying how she twitches in fear at her touch. Slowly, she lowers her face until they are just a breath apart.

"Ready?" she asks over her shoulder.

Without waiting for a reply, Natsu kisses Chitose. The girl stiffens initially in surprise, and then blushes deeply. At first the kiss is soft and curious, but Natsu doesn't just leave it there. As she presses her mouth harder against the girl's lips, Chitose tries to pull away, but the hands against her face hold her like a vice. Natsu opens her mouth and bites down, hard. Blood pools between their lips. It drips onto the bed and Chitose's school uniform.

Hysterical laughter erupts from behind the couch.

"Oooh, she's blushing! Does that mean she liked it?"

"I didn't know Chitose-chan was into girls!"

"Did you get it?" demands Natsu eagerly, turning to her friends.

"Yeah, it's all on video," responds Kaori.

"Wonderful," praises Natsu as she watches a replay from the small screen of the smart phone.

Yumika comes up and puts an arm around the horrified teen. "Awe, Chitose-chan's first kiss!"

With a mouth full of blood and eyes streaming with tears, Chitose says nothing.

"Alright, that was a good appetizer," Natsu says, getting to her feet. "But it's almost lunch time. I think we should move on to the main course. Kaori, Yumika, hold her down."

"Nooo!" screams Chitose.

**"Cut! It's good."**

* * *

Sho was walking fast, and by the time Shoko got out of the car he was already half a block down the busy sidewalk. She didn't want to risk shouting his name in public, for fear of swarming paparazzi. Ducking back inside the car, she gathered her purse and the hat that Sho had forgotten. The car wouldn't be moving for a while, but if they ran into Kyoko, she figured they wouldn't make it back at all.

"Take Sho's guitar to Queen Records. I'll call when we need you," she explained to the driver. He nodded in response.

Then she took off in the direction Sho had gone. Whispers of "Isn't that Fuwa Sho?" told her she was catching up to him. Her high heels made it difficult to run, but then, she'd never expected Sho to jog – for any reason. _Leave it to Kyoko to get Sho to exercise_, she mused darkly, wincing at the burning of her calves. She only hoped he wouldn't make a scene like last time.

* * *

Director Kazutoyo seemed satisfied with the last take, and so the actors were on a break for a late lunch while the production team packed up to move to the next location. Rumi-chan was in her trailer, recovering from the last scene. Kyoko was chatting happily with her co-stars Makino-san, Sudo-san and Chiori in the lobby when a loud voice cut across the room.

"What's the point in having a phone if you never plan on answering it?"

"Sho-?" Kyoko asked, completely bewildered.

The other girls gasp, not expecting a teen idol to appear out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," he said angrily, gesturing all around. "What kind of drama are you acting in, that you have to film on location at a place like this?"

"It's not like that!" an embarrassed Kyoko replied.

Chiori led the other two actresses away, all the while marveling over the strange personal life of her Love ME senpai.

"Don't think for a second that being a two-bit porn star is enough to catch up to me!"

"What are you saying?! I'm not a porn star!"

Sho chuckled sarcastically. "That's right, what was I thinking? It's not like any man would ever want to sleep with a boring girl like you – even if he was getting paid to do it!"

Grudge spirits sprung up from Kyoko like a volcano erupting. Her face disappeared behind the dark shadow of pure hatred. An icy laugh fell from her lips.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?" she demanded ferociously. "Your spiteful words are comical to me, a person so full of loathing that even the devil admires."

Sho glanced around nervously, aware that Kyoko's display was attracting a lot of attention. He'd been so distracted with the notion of Kyoko working in a love hotel, that he'd almost forgotten what he'd come to discuss with her. Now, he was likely to be asked to leave without having said anything.

But Sho was never one to give up. He grabbed Kyoko's hand and dragged her into an elevator that was different from the one they'd used previously for filming.

"Hey-What are you doing now?!" the actress sputtered, wrenching herself from Sho's grasp and taking a step back.

"I wanted some privacy," he replied, selecting a floor. "And speaking of which, are you screening my calls?"

Kyoko tilted her head. _Calls_? She hadn't received any since… _Oh, right._ Since Heel-san threw her phone across the room. She pulled the device out of her hand bag and turned it on.

Sho watched her, flabbergasted. "You mean it's been off this whole time?! I've been calling you for four days now!"

The elevator reached the floor Sho had selected and he stomped out and down the hall.

"Huh? Why?" Kyoko called after him curiously. When he didn't answer, she followed him. "Sho, why were you calling me? What was so important?"

In her mind, there was no reason in Heaven or on Earth that could make Shotaro call her repeatedly without getting an answer. He was too proud for that. Unless… _unless something happened to his parents?_ Kyoko wondered, dismally. There was a special place in her heart for the couple that owned the ryokan in Kyoto and had taken care of her for the majority of her childhood. If anything happened to them, she'd have no way of knowing… that is, unless Sho told her. _Maybe that's why he wanted privacy… it is a personal matter, after all. _

Sho pulled out a gold keycard and opened the door in front of him. Full of anxious curiosity, Kyoko followed him in.

* * *

"I'm looking for the set of [Box "R"]. Can you point me to it?"

The stage-hand looked down into the ample bosom of Fuwa Sho's manager, grinning greasily.

"Ah, yeah. They're filming on location right now in the next building over."

"Thanks!" Shoko said, giving the helpful man a sparkling smile.

_A Love Hotel?! _

Shoko hurried into the building, praying that she wouldn't be too late.

_Oh, this was not going to end well. _


	3. Missing in action

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites and follows everyone! Andras Kouros, I think most of the readers agree that Sho is a bad boy that needs to be punished. Hmm... I think I can give that to you... but not right away, of course. For now, let's just see what he's up to...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Missing in action**

The preparations were nearly complete and the cast and crew of [Box "R"] were starting to move to the next location, a theme park. Considering that it would be the climax of the drama, Director Kazutoyo thought he'd better discuss the scene with Kyoko, lest she pull out another request to modify her lines. So he poked his head into the cast van, which would transport the actors and actresses who did not have their own ride.

"Is Kyoko here?" he asked, craning his neck to see if she was sitting in one of the back seats.

"No, Director," replied Makino-san, who was seated closest to the door. "We haven't seen her since lunch, right?" she looked beside her to Sudo-san, who nodded.

"Hmm, ok. Well, if you see her, send her my way, alright?"

"Sure thing," the girls answered, with polite smiles.

When the director shut the door, the two exchanged meaningful looks.

"Do you think she's still with Fuwa Sho?" wondered Sudo-san, a bit jealously.

"I don't know… maybe."

Kyoko had been talking to Fuwa Sho as if they were close. _Friends perhaps? Lovers?_

Though Chiori had steered them away, judging from what she did manage to overhear of their conversation, it hadn't been anything terribly private. Mostly it was the way they had been talking – as if they could no longer see anyone else in the room but each other – that had produced the uninviting atmosphere. But, no matter what they were to each other, Makino was sure that Kyoko wouldn't hold up production for personal reasons. That is, unless she didn't have the choice.

* * *

Wandering around the lobby, the Director speculated where Kyoko could have gotten to. Other than the restaurant next door, where they'd had lunch, the main entrance of the hotel and the room they'd used for filming, he couldn't think of anywhere else she would have gone. Though he would have been concerned that some _other actresses_ would be curious about the goings-on of this kind of hotel, Mogami Kyoko was certainly not one of them. He asked Rumi-chan (or rather her manager, as Rumi was having "quiet time" right now) as well as Kyoko's make-up artist if they'd seen her, but their answers were the same: Mogami-chan hadn't been seen since lunch.

As calmly as he could, he asked for her cellphone number from his assistant. It wasn't unheard of for a director to call a wayward actor, especially during the day they were supposed to be filming, but Director Kazutoyo didn't like that he'd have to resort to this. It reflected poorly on the young talent.

Phone against his ear, he tilted his head impatiently as he waited. It was ringing, at least. Once, twice, three times… he must be an "unknown caller" on her phone… but still… five rings? Was she going to pick up at all?

After the seventh (or eighth?) ring he gave up. His assistant provided an alternate contact, but it was none other than the President of LME. Kazutoyo surely couldn't bother someone as important as him, especially with such a trivial problem as losing track of one of his rookie talents. At this point, he started to panic. This was the problem with new talents who didn't have managers!

But… even the stage-hands couldn't help. No one had been paying that much attention to the actress. Most had been focusing on their own job. A couple people mentioned that they'd noticed her talking to a blonde man in the lobby just after lunch, but they couldn't say for sure whether she'd gone anywhere with him or if he'd left right afterwards.

Finally, the director gave up and called LME. As if "Mogami Kyoko" was a code word or something, the President was immediately on the line.

"Yes, what about Mogami-chan?"

"Well, I have a bit of a problem on set here," he started, suddenly uncomfortable talking to such an important man. "Mogami-san has… disappeared."

"Hm? Disappeared, you say?"

"Yes…"

"And you've called her cellphone?"

"Yes, she isn't answering my calls."

"Hm…" the President Lory Takeda trailed off, as if he was thinking deeply.

Kazutoyo squirmed uncomfortably while the silence ticked by. He didn't know if he should apologize to the President or just hang up.

"Well," Lory said after some time, "I'll try everything I can to contact her from my end. Honestly, I doubt the girl has gone far. Thank you for telling me, and please, let me know as soon as you find her."

"I will. Thank you. Goodbye," the director wiped the sweat off his forehead. _How uncomfortable!_

Just then, Chiori entered the lobby from one of the back doors, snapping her cellphone closed with a dark look on her face. She'd just finished a rather long-winded conversation with her manager about all the crazy things the LME President was trying to make her do, and whether or not she should comply. The Love ME section really was a full-time job, after all.

"Amamiya-san!" the director shouted across the room, surprising the young actress. He beckoned her closer.

"Yes, Director?"

"Have you seen Mogami-san, by chance?"

His desperate tone suggested that Kyoko had been missing for a while now.

"Not since a little after lunch, when she was talking to Fuwa Sho."

"Fuwa Sho?" Kazutoyo questioned. Then, his eyebrows shot into his hair-line. "As in: the musician Fuwa Sho?!"

"Yes," Chiori replied with a forced calmness. She hated how people in their line of work got so excited over some singer. Weren't they even more famous than he was?

"Do you know where they are now?" the director asked, recovering from his shock.

Looking around the lobby, Chiori spotted a blonde woman.

"Why don't you ask her?" she said, pointing to the approaching lady. "That's Fuwa's manager, after all."

* * *

Sho turned around to find Kyoko blinking her big amber eyes back at him with innocent curiosity. Taking a moment to drink in her appearance, he could help but congratulate the make-up artist and even the cosmetics company for pulling off this transformation. It was beyond magic._ Did they resculpt her jaw or slim down her nose?_ In his mind, what he saw could only be described as plastic surgery. That girl whom he'd always thought of as plain and unattractive was even more beautiful in person than she had been on TV.

However, he reminded himself that she was still Kyoko, no matter how many coats of paint they slapped on her. _His_ Kyoko – who had followed him into a hotel room without a second thought.

"What is wrong with you?!" he demanded, using his frustrations to fuel his anger. "Following a man into a hotel room like a lost puppy, shouldn't you know better by now?"

Having expected some heart-wrenching speech about his parents, Kyoko was caught off-guard by this attack.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you even know what Love Hotels are for?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything…" Kyoko said skeptically, raising an eyebrow. _Was he going to tell her why he'd been calling or just yell about random things?_

Sho scoffed. Of course she wouldn't. She kept saying that she didn't want to be a fool again, but this naïveté of hers would ensure that it would happen over and over and over again.

"Well, in any case, this must be your first time alone in a hotel room with a man," he said smugly, rubbing his chin. _Yet another first stolen from that Tsuruga Ren!_

"Allow me to… wait, what was that look for?!" Sho snapped.

Kyoko quickly looked down at her shoes. For a moment she'd thought about correcting Sho about being her "first". But that would mean she'd have to spill the beans about Cain Heel being Tsuruga Ren, an unforgivable thing to let slip accidently. Especially to Sho, who hated the man. She'd managed to hold her tongue but couldn't help the look of excitement that had crossed her face the instant she realized she had something she could use to tease Sho.

Kyoko tried to play innocent. "What look?"

"The look that suggested that you…" Sho trailed off, his imagination running wild.

He pictured Tsuruga Ren, luring Kyoko into a hotel room with a doggie treat. Dressed in a furry bikini (to continue his "lost puppy" analogy), Kyoko wagged her tail and followed him inside. Then Ren tucked the treat into the front of his pants and… Imagination Ren smiled widely as he shut the door to the theater in Sho's mind.

His head might have exploded.

"With him?!"

_It didn't matter if I say anything or not! _Kyoko agonized. Somehow Sho had read her perfectly. If he found out about Cain Heel, she would be dead – not just dead, but murdered, buried, reanimated as a zombie and burned into pure white ash – by the hand of Tsuruga-san.

No, she had to control the situation… She needed to use her acting skills to make Sho second-guess himself, in the same way that Cain Heel had her fully fooled even after she'd recognized him as Tsuruga-san.

"Oh, well… that look…" she said shyly, scuffing her feet. "I just noticed… the décor…"

Then, lifting her head with a bright, overly-excited smile, Kyoko twirled further into the room which could only be described as a {*~PRINCESS ROOM~*}.

Sighing in relief, Sho couldn't help but grin a little as he watched Kyoko bask in the pink ribbons and silk of the canopy bed and the crystal chandelier. As always, she'd tried to hide her adoration of girly things, to the point where he'd even thought that she'd been taken advantage by Tsuruga Ren…

He chuckled. This room was like cat-nip to Kyoko, and was a million times better than a stupid dog biscuit. _Take that Ren!_

* * *

Lory tapped his phone against his lips. _Now why in the world would Kyoko disappear in the middle of filming? Hadn't she just promised him that she'd try her best to become a world-renowned actress?_

He'd heard a little about a similar situation that happened on the first day of shooting [Dark Moon]. When she'd been having trouble with Mio, she'd left the set for several hours and returned with a much more powerful performance. Director Ogata had been thrilled. But the fact remained that she'd left the set in order to deepen her character. Could that be what she's doing again?

_Oh, Kyoko, we're going to have to have a talk about that…_ he thought with a fatherly frown.

But then, there was also that incident in Karuizawa. He'd had to force the story out of Yashiro-san the day they returned because no one else would tell him. That time she'd gone missing because of a stalker.

He dialed her number hastily. He smoothed back his hair, trying to calm his racing thoughts. _Come on, Kyoko… Please be safe!_ No matter what happened next, the President decided that Kyoko was well overdue in needing a manager. He'd assign one to her as soon as possible. No, sooner: tomorrow.

Now that he was in her contacts list, she would surely answer right away… or so he thought. But after 20 rings, the President gave up. Something had to be wrong. But other than phoning her, what else could he do? The director would already have personnel searching the area.

Well… There was one person who always seemed to come to Kyoko's rescue… but would calling him be considered "meddling"?

It didn't matter. She could be mad at him all she wanted. He was too worried.

He dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Ren. I have some troubling news…"

* * *

"Well…" said Sho, sauntering over to Kyoko (who was still pretending to be in "Magical Kingdom" mode).

Now that he was satisfied that she wasn't hiding any Ren-related secrets from him, he could continue his "lesson" about being alone with men in hotel rooms.

"Since you're unfamiliar with what goes on in these rooms…"

He pulled out a remote from his pocket. With one button he dimmed the lights. Another button started up the stereo. Smooth jazz surrounded them.

Kyoko turned away from the glass slipper alarm clock she'd been admiring to find Sho unbuttoning his overcoat. She gulped in horror.

_What was he doing? WHAT WAS HE DOING?!_

"Maybe I can help… I mean, it is White Day, after all."

"So?" Kyoko asked in confusion. It was like the conversation with the President all over again. _Why did everything come back to White Day?_

Her question didn't surprise Sho in the least. He folded his coat over the edge of the couch and continued his approach, giving his walk a little extra swagger.

"It is customary for those given chocolates on Valentine's Day to give a return gift on White Day," Sho explained, now working on the buttons of his shirt.

"And since I gave you chocolate…"

Backing up, Kyoko gaped as Sho's shirt floated to the ground. The low lighting seemed to accentuate the shadows made between the defined muscles on his stomach and chest. Her mouth went dry. With her last step back, her legs bumped against the bed.

"It's your turn to give me something."

* * *

**A/N: Yikes! BAD SHO! And... why wasn't Kyoko answering her phone? Hmm... Speculate! **


	4. Role reversal

**Author's Note: Thanks for the anonymous reviews autumn (I do enjoy being called author-san, it has a nice ring to it) and Guest (Trix are for kids? haha, do they even sell that cereal anymore?). As for speculations, veronca55 was right! Damn that silent mode! **

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Role reversal**

"What do you mean, Mogami-san has disappeared?"

Excusing himself from the set, indicating the phone in his hand, Ren found a secluded area backstage. Thankfully he was only doing a cameo for a popular sit-com, and he'd already completed the majority of his scenes. He sat down on a crate, his mind already working on a reason to leave the studio that would be acceptable to the director.

It had only been this morning that he and Yashiro had met with Kyoko and the President to discuss her hiatus from her role as Setsu. Ren checked his watch: it was nearly 5pm. _What could have happened to her in only a few hours?_ Or was this something the President had planned to get them together on White Day?

"Oh, so you aren't with her right now?" the President asked pointedly. "You didn't whisk her away for a romantic White Day rendez-vous?"

"I'm working," Ren dead-panned. "Either explain yourself properly or I'm hanging up."

He could almost _hear_ Lory pout on the other end.

"Director Kazutoyo from [Box "R"] just called me," the President elaborated, "He said that no one has seen Mogami-chan since they broke for a late lunch about an hour ago."

Ren frowned. Was Lory saying that Kyoko was missing in the middle of the workday? If that was truly the case, then why was the President calling _Him_?

"That is troubling," he conceded. "But I don't understand why you are calling me."

"Don't be like that, Ren. Not when you're talking to me. I know how you feel towards that girl," Lory scolded, unable to hide his disappointment. Maybe this couple was doomed. It was like they were trying to infuriate him, taking one step forward only to take two steps back.

"Besides, this is a serious matter. I am deeply concerned that something has happened to Mogami-chan. And you should be too."

Sighing, Ren ran a hand through his hair. There was no way the President would make such an elaborate scheme as to involve Mogami's director and the staff at [Box "R"]. His heart constricted painfully when he imagined Kyoko in danger – especially since he felt powerless to help her.

"Then what is it that I can do? Do you expect me to ride down there on my white horse to save her?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Ren. I've tried calling her cellphone but she isn't picking up. Do you think you could try calling her as well?"

"Sure. Is that all, President?"

"For now."

"Alright. Goodbye."

He hung up and immediately dialed Kyoko's number. Despite acting unaffected for the President, he was extremely concerned himself. He couldn't deny that it was White Day, and Kyoko had given chocolates to Reino from the "beagles" (even if they were "hate" chocolates). If that man were to lay a finger on Kyoko… Ren could feel his anger bubbling to the surface. The empty ringing in his ear was not helping.

Yashiro peeked around the corner into the backstage area. Spotting Ren, he jogged over. He was surprised to find that Ren was on the phone, considering that he would usually let calls go to voice mail while he was on set. Stranger still was his demeanor. Ren snapped his phone closed angrily after 30 rings.

"Ren what's…"

"Clear my schedule. Something's come up."

"But Ren, there is only one short scene left to film," he coerced, as Tsuruga-san stood up as if he were about to leave the studio. "They're calling for you right now. That's why I came to find you. Couldn't whatever it is wait a few minutes until you're finished here?"

"Kyoko… Mogami-san has disappeared," Ren replied, looking Yashiro right in the eyes.

The manager was awestruck by the fear and worry that filled those eyes. Inside his head, Yashiro's hair stood on end. _Kyoko was missing? Was she kidnapped? And on White Day, no less! This could be bad. Why are you still here?! We need to begin a search party! I'll call the police! Kyokoooooooo!_

But, as a responsible manager, Yashiro forced his outer face to remain calm.

"The faster you finish the scene, the faster we can find her."

Ren exhaled sharply as he hung his head. His manager was right. Besides, what could he do that the director on set couldn't?

"Fine."

* * *

"Excuse me, are you the manager of Fuwa Sho?" asked Director Kazutoyo.

Shoko approached the man who she figured was the director. "Yes, that's me, Aki Shoko. Nice to meet you."

The director bowed hastily in response. "Kazutoyo Anna, director of Box "R", and this is Amamiya Chiori, nice to meet you."

"Director Kazutoyo, what can I do for you?"

"We have reason to believe that your client Fuwa Sho arrived on set about… how long ago?" he asked Chiori.

She looked at her watch. "Nearly 45 minutes ago now."

"Right, 45 minutes ago. He was seen talking to Mogami Kyoko, one of our actresses. We haven't seen her since then. Do you know where we could find Fuwa-san?"

Of course, Shoko thought, every time he's with Kyoko he pulls something like this.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where Fuwa-kun is," she replied apologetically. "But I'll try calling his cellphone now, if that works for you."

"Yes, please, go ahead!" the Director responded, relieved that someone could help.

* * *

Looking up at Sho's arrogant face, Kyoko panicked.

_What was he planning on doing?!_

Finally the reality of the situation dawned on her: she was alone in a room of a Love Hotel with a half-naked man… and no one else knew where they were. But, that man was Fuwa Sho. That was the silver lining. He was the man that, at every opportunity, reminded her just how plain and unattractive she was. They'd even lived together, for crying out loud! At that time he'd admitted outright that, to him, she was nothing more than a maid. So, out of every other man in the world, she was (in a way) relieved that she was alone with Sho.

So… what was the point of all this?

Caught between Sho and the bed, Kyoko's mind worked against time to come up with a solution. Surely he wasn't going to do something inappropriate to her! The situation seemed all too familiar, though the perspective had changed. In the scenes she'd just finished filming she'd been the predator advancing on the scared innocent girl.

_Was that it? Was Sho just bullying her the way Natsu did to Chitose?_

The idea of it made Kyoko angry. To think that she'd followed him in on the pretense of hearing some awful news about his parents, and all he'd done was play with her for his own twisted satisfaction. Well, that was about to change.

With a breathy gasp, Kyoko sprawled herself back onto the bed. Gazing up at him through her long eyelashes, her eyes narrowed seductively.

"Well, what exactly did you have in mind?" she purred, much to Sho's confusion. The man stopped in his tracks and just stared at her, perplexed.

Then she lifted herself up onto elbows, which caused her school uniform to tighten noticeably across her chest.

_What the hell? _

"What did you think I would give you? Or," she smirked wickedly, "had you just planned on taking something by force?"

"I – ah…" Sho fumbled, at a loss of what to say.

Hadn't Kyoko been flushed and flustered two seconds ago? Now she was looking up at him like she was the seductress and _he_ was the innocent one. He gulped, not wanting to be caught by her trap. It was impossible to deny that he was interested in this version of Kyoko, but admitting that would be like admitting to defeat. What if that was what she wanted?

No matter what, he wouldn't lose to her!

He pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Whore."

Kyoko's jaw dropped, completely casting off Natsu's character. "What?!"

Sho had already turned away and was retrieving his shirt. Casually, he said, "Sorry, but I'm not interested in _that kind of girl_."

"So? Who said I wanted you to be interested in me?!"

Sho ignored her as he picked up his things.

"Hey, at least answer me when I'm talking!"

With the tension dissipated, Kyoko got off the bed and chased after Sho. Grabbing his wrist, she turned him around to face her.

"Stop acting like such a jerk!" she shouted into his face.

The physical contact and the fact that she was back to being the normal (though slightly angry) Kyoko pushed Sho over the edge. He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

_Crrraaaccccccckkkkk! _

The sound of thunder broke the atmosphere, making Sho jump back in surprise. Kyoko reached into her purse and pulled out a different cellphone than the one she normally used.

It was then that Sho noticed that his phone was ringing, as well.

With a glance between them, they both opened their phones and shouted, "Hello?"

* * *

"Sho, where have you taken Kyoko?" Shoko demanded without any preamble. "Her director is furious."

"Relax, Shoko, I'll bring her down."

"Down?" Shoko emphasized. She glanced over at the others and then covered her mouthpiece with her hand as she whispered, "Are you saying that you're in a room in this hotel?!"

"We were just talking," he said as he stared over at Kyoko who was talking on her own phone.

"I don't care what you were doing! Just bring her back immediately…"

Sho hung up.

* * *

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko was silent for a second. This was Setsu's phone. There was no reason that anyone should be calling it, especially now that she was on break from the role until after her exams. But yet, at the very worst moment possible, Tsuruga-san had broken the rules.

"Tsu – Tsuruga-san?" came her hesitant reply.

"Yes, it's me…." He paused as well, hearing the smallest change in her breathing. Something had happened. She was scared. _What was going on?_

"Are you… alright?"

"Yes, I'm…" Kyoko hesitated, looking over at Sho. "I'm fine now."

"…"

There was another pause in their conversation.

She said "now" as if she hadn't been fine previously. But, even if he asked, he knew she'd be quick to reassure him. The important point was that she seemed to be out of danger. There was so much he wanted to force out of her, but now was not the time for that.

"Well, I received a call from the President a while ago, and he mentioned that you'd gone missing during filming of [Box "R"]."

Her breath hitched and her eyes became saucers. _She was supposed to be on set! _Her watch told her that lunch break had been over for 20 minutes already.

"Ah-h. I'm sorry to have troubled you!" she apologized quickly. "But I must be going now!"

"Alright, goodbye Mogami-san. Be safe."

* * *

Kyoko hung up. Sho was also off the phone. A strange tension filled the room as they looked at each other. Knowing that she had to return to work immediately, she'd just wanted to run out without another word. But the look Sho was giving her made it impossible. They had to say something. She bit her lip in discomfort.

'_What was with that kiss?'_ she wanted to ask. But in asking… she'd be giving him power over the situation. He could spin it in whatever direction he wanted. The truth was, though unexpected and unwanted, something about that kiss had raised butterflies in her stomach. It had been completely different from what he'd done to her on Valentine's Day, which had been like a battle he'd fought with his tongue. This time it had been… gentle. It had felt… not terrible.

She didn't like the situation at all. Surely he'd use this to break her even worse than he had before.

Sho was just as dumbstruck. He hadn't planned on kissing her. Now things were just awkward. He was supposed to hate her guts.

"I'm… leaving now."

"Wait – Kyoko," Sho called, extending his hand towards her retreating back. She turned around, but her eyes pleaded him not to say anything else.

"The reason I called before…" he said, for lack of anything else to say. "I just wanted to warn you about getting close to Tsuruga Ren."

"I'm sure you've already covered that," she replied flatly, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "I promised you, didn't I? That I'd never fall in love with someone like him."

"No, I mean – well yes, that too – but…" Sho stuttered, his emotions a jumbled mess. "I, well… just be careful around him, alright? He seems to have a dark side that could be dangerous. That's all."

A warning: to watch out for Tsuruga-san's dark side. That's what the phone call that had brought out his dangerous behavior four days ago had been about. How ironic.

On her way out the door Kyoko muttered to herself, "Well, he's not the only one."

* * *

The twenty flights of stairs that led down to the lobby were mercifully deserted. Kyoko had a lot on her mind, and she was glad that she could take the time to sort through it all in silence.

Every step she took was heavy with guilt. She had promised the president that she would take her acting seriously in order to rise to the very top, yet all she'd done is muddle through her character's emotions and cause trouble for everyone. Her behavior was inexcusable. She needed to do better. Tsuruga-san would never have left his set during filming.

The pit of her stomach dropped. And there it was: the true source of her guilty feelings. This day had been nothing but broken promises. Somehow, her promise to Tsuruga-san about the actor's "kiss rule" overshadowed all the others. She'd told him she'd guard her chastity with her life! But then she'd willingly entered a hotel room with the one man that always, _always_ caused trouble for her. If Tsuruga-san ever found out...

Her heart squeezed painfully. In the middle of the staircase, she crouched into a little ball.

_No! He must never find out! _

Trapped in a whirlwind of anxiety, Kyoko held herself tighter. It was the only way to keep her skin. She had to keep it a secret.

For a while she just sat there, unable to move.

"Hmm…Very convincing performance," said an unwelcome voice from above. "Is that a soccer ball, perhaps? Or maybe a bowling ball?"

"Shut up, Sho."

The pop idol jogged down the remaining steps between them. Kyoko hid her face between her knees.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

"If you don't hurry, you're going to be fired for sure," he said, as if it didn't matter to him either way.

Kyoko shuddered. That was the last thing she wanted. She knew she needed to get back to the set, but she didn't want Sho to think that he'd helped her or anything. Slowly, she got to her feet, keeping her gaze steadily in front of her and away from Sho.

Again, the silence that surrounded them begged to be filled.

"So… How are your parents?" Kyoko asked as they descended the stairs together, much to her chagrin.

"Good, I guess," he replied simply. "I don't really hear from them much anymore."

They were approaching the door to the lobby. Kyoko wanted to make a run for it, if only to escape this awkward atmosphere. However, she forced herself to walk calmly. It wouldn't do to let Sho know how much he'd rattled her. At the bottom, he reached for the handle and opened the door for her with a gentlemanly courtesy that looked forced – and a little silly. Kyoko held in a laugh as she stepped out of the stairwell and into…

Blinding flashes of cameras and microphones thrust in her face.

* * *

**A/N: So I realize that this story is looking a lot like Sho x Kyoko. I assure you that it is not. But well... Skip Beat! has always been a love triangle (if you disagree, please see the "unexpected love story" arc). The point is... Ren will get a bigger role in the chapters to come. Hehehe...  
**


	5. Setting

**Author's Note: Hello! I admit that I might have gone a tad overboard last chapter... it seems like everyone hates Sho quite a bit... (eh, onliafaze? haha) Oops. Well, as promised, here is Ren's reaction. (he might surprise some of you)  
**

_Information corner: So I mentioned previously that the next location was a theme park. I have never been to Tokyo, but I did a google search and came up with at least six different amusement parks. There might even be more! That crazy capital! XD_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Setting – A Time and Place for everything**

The late day sunlight slanted between buildings as Ren drove his silver Porsche over to LME. He'd just dropped off Yashiro and, since he didn't have any more work to do, he was going to return to the set of Tragic Marker a day early. According to his request, Jerry Woods and her mobile make-up RV were waiting in the parking garage of the agency. He didn't like relying on anyone for his transformations, but the truth of the matter was, if Tsuruga Ren's car was seen anywhere near the set of the movie, it might be discovered that he was the mystery actor that played BJ.

When his schedule had been prepared by his manager weeks ago, this time was especially set aside as a chance for Cain Heel to pamper his sister Setsuka. Now… he was just planning on meditating on the role.

After the "excitement" of Kyoko's disappearance, he hadn't been able to focus on much of anything. He'd already figured that she hadn't been answering her phone because she'd set left it on silent mode. It made sense, especially after he'd thrown it across the room during their last bout as the Heel siblings (a memory that never failed to make him shudder). No, what bothered him was the fact that she'd disappeared during filming. That, and her response: _"I'm fine now"._ It felt all too familiar to that stalker incident in Karuizawa.

_Was it Reino again?_

_Or Sho?_

His grip on the steering wheel tightened with nervous anger.

As he pulled in beside the Muse's trailer, his iron self-control was rusting around the edges. He sorely wanted to see Mogami-san in person, to assure himself that she was actually safe. Knowing she wouldn't want to trouble him with the details over the phone, at least if he was with her he could coerce the truth out of her. However, without knowing where [Box "R"] was being filmed, the best he could hope for was to call her later tonight when she finished.

Besides, this morning at the meeting with the President, he'd decided to give her some space. She'd been so flustered around him that he figured some time apart would give her a chance to calm down. Maybe then she'd sort out her feelings over the whole "kiss mark" fiasco.

_Time and Space_… the two things he found nearly impossible to give her. He sighed.

The door to the trailer opened in front of him before he'd even extended his hand. A man's face popped out to greet him.

"Ah, Ren, there you are!" Lory exclaimed. "Finally. Hurry up and get in here!"

"…President?"

It hadn't been implicitly stated that he'd be there, but when it came to the President, Ren found that nothing could truly surprise him anymore.

Lory, who was dressed as a biker again, ushered him in and sat him down on the couch.

"Hi Ren!" greeted Jerry Woods.

"Good evening, Miss Woods."

The woman smashed him over the head with a flat iron. "For the last time, it's Ten-san!"

"Of course," he responded, giving her a wry smile while rubbing the sore spot on his temple.

The President cut in, obviously a bit pouty that he wasn't the center of attention for a few seconds. "I was disappointed that you didn't call me back immediately after you got a hold of Mogami-chan."

"Well, I was busy…" Ren responded nonchalantly, though his hand on his head froze mid-motion. _Busy thinking about Mogami-san_… he added to himself. He sighed, brushing his bangs over his eyes.

"But that doesn't really matter anymore," continued the President, sweeping Ren's comment aside. "I assume that you've heard?"

Ren gave the President a judging look. It was like Lory was deliberately teasing him, suggesting that he knew more about Kyoko's disappearance. No, it wasn't "like", that was _exactly_ what he was doing. But he wouldn't bite. Supposedly bullies give up when the victims ignore them.

"You mean that Mogami-san was able to return to work? She told me as much on the phone."

"So it didn't bother you that Mogami-chan was with Fuwa Sho?"

Ren's hands became fists. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, counting to three.

"Really."

It wasn't a question. It was a challenge. In the President's ears, it roughly translated to "Prove it, unless you wish to die."

The President eyes bulged in response, and he hastily handed Ren a small device. Or rather, he shoved a smart phone in his face. Squeezing in beside him on the couch, the President tapped the screen with his finger.

A video news report started to play: The headlines were "Musician Fuwa Sho caught in the act!"

The reporter was standing in a crowd of people that were all shouting. In the middle of the commotion was, as the headline predicted, Fuwa Sho. However, it killed Ren a little to recognize Kyoko in her Natsu make-up being attacked with microphones and questions. She looked frightened and lost and_ Oh My God did it ever make him want to go to her side and save her! _

Questions piled up, each one shouted louder than the last. It was a paparazzi feeding frenzy.

"How long have you two been going out?" demanded one reporter.

"How was the Princess Suite?"

"Is this your first time in a Love Hotel?!"

The video continued on a while longer, but Ren's brain had latched on to a few words.

_Love Hotel? Princess Suite?_

Suddenly, Sho grabbed a mic and shouted "No comment!" When the press of the press did not regress, he forced his way through the crowd, ushering Kyoko away with an arm around her waist.

The video feed cut out.

* * *

The last few scenes of [Box "R"] went surprisingly well.

Kyoko had been worried that her acting would be affected by her emotional state, especially after that kiss and the reporters and all the rest. But, the ride to the theme park put a literal and figurative distance between her and what happened. When filming started up again she was able to fully commit to her role as Natsu and did not receive a single "NG".

In fact, the director was probably the biggest emotional mess. He screamed during the last brutal bullying scene, and bawled loudly at the end when Natsu was finally caught. In the end, he'd praised Kyoko in front of everyone for her excellent performance. She'd blushingly received a round of applause.

Though there was still a lot of editing to be done and voice-overs to be recorded, everyone from [Box "R"] was treating this moment like the finish line of a marathon. When the final "**cut**" of the day was called, people seemed to conveniently "disappear" onto the log ride or into the haunted house, or to any other attraction in the park. Director Kazutoyo let it go, telling everyone to enjoy themselves.

"C'mon, Mogami-senpai!" shouted Chiori who was waving from the line of some ride. The other actresses were with her, their arms linked in giddy excitement.

"Just a minute…" Kyoko said half-heartedly.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. Kyoko's phone. She stared at it a moment, holding it tightly in her fist, as if it could rid her of these feelings of regret and fear. But it wasn't her Corn stone, so it didn't work.

_Was it selfish to want to explain herself to Tsuruga-san?_ He'd already taken time out of his day to call her on the request of the President, so there was the guilt of taking up more of his time. But, when he'd spoken to her, it was like he knew something was wrong. If he found out from someone else, it would seem like she'd keeping secrets from him again.

But she _was_ keeping a secret, she reminded herself, one that she would never, ever tell Tsuruga-san for as long as she lived.

* * *

"So, what are you thinking now?" needled the President as he tucked away his phone into one of the many zippered pockets that lined his leather jacket.

"That I'd like to be alone."

"Now come, Ren, that's not the attitude I was hoping for!"

"Sorry to disappoint you. Now, get out."

Ren pulled off his Tsuruga-san wig with a controlled anger. Cain's attitude was as black as his hair, and Ren fully embraced the character.

_It was one thing to be captured by that Fuwa Sho once, but to be discovered in a love hotel together when she was supposed to be working… What was Kyoko thinking?_

_And that Sho! Wrapping his slimy arms around her… Surely he'd tell Kyoko he was "protecting" her from the press. That bastard!_

A sudden hand on his shoulder broke Ren out of his vengeful thoughts.

"Ren, I think you're being a bit too hasty," said Jerry Woods. She smiled reassuringly. "I mean, you haven't heard Mogami-san's side of the story yet."

_Mogami's side?_ thought Ren. Surely she'd say that it was all Sho's fault for dragging her to a terrible place… and then the reporters would have been following Fuwa, not her - because she wasn't recognizable as the actress who played Mio when she's dressed as Natsu. And it's not like she would have asked him to put an arm around her. She probably didn't even notice it at all…

In fact, she probably feels worse about causing her co-workers trouble!

The warmth of understanding caused his bad mood to evaporate. Mogami-san was a good, pure girl and hadn't asked for any of this. There was no reason to be mad. If anything, being angry at her would only make her even more frightened. The last thing he wanted was for her to lose her trust in him.

Right now she was probably worrying about how abruptly she'd ended their conversation. If it had been any other incident, he wouldn't have hesitated to call her back right away. Normally wouldn't he be doing everything in his power to get to her? To go see her in person and make sure everything was okay?

This was his chance. Sho hadn't saved her at all. That was Tsuruga Ren's job.

"You're right, Miss Woods," Ren said, purposefully using her detested name and ducking in anticipation of her famous backhand. "I have to go see her."

The President smiled widely, like a satisfied cat.

"Well, it just so happens that I know where [Box "R"] is being filmed."

"Where?" asked Ren excitedly.

Lory waved a finger.

"Oh no, I'm not going to tell you." His smile was very satisfied, indeed. "But I will take you there."

* * *

Her phone was ringing. But, it wasn't the phone in her hand. Kyoko rummaged through her bag while peals of thunder echoed against the metal of the booths that surrounded her. People were covering their ears and giving her angry glares as they walked away from the food court where she'd been sitting.

_Setsuka's phone again?_ she puzzled as she flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, a little forcefully because the loud ringing had made her panic.

"Setsu…" muttered a deep raspy voice.

Her heart stopped for a second.

"Nii-san?" she responded hesitantly. _What was Tsuruga-san doing? Hadn't they agreed that the Heel siblings would be on hold until she was done exams?_

"…"

"Y'know, Niisan," Kyoko said in an exasperated tone, immediately falling into Setsuka Heel's character. "When you phone someone, you are actually expected to talk to them."

"…"

"Well? If you don't want to say anything, I'll just hang up," she challenged, muttering to herself, "no sense in wasting my minutes."

"Setsu, I have a present for you."

_What?!_

"What?"

"Today is some backwards holiday for the Japanese. They call it "White Day"."

Kyoko's eyes bugged out. AGAIN? No matter where she went, no matter who she was talking to, it always came back to White Day, White Day, WHITE DAY!

"Alright, so what is a "White Day" for?" she asked in Setsu's purring inflection. "Giving presents to those who have white teeth?"

"It's something like Valentine's Day," he answered, trying to stifle a laugh. "I'm pretty sure it's required to give presents to cute little sisters."

Kyoko blushed. The possibility of seeing Tsuruga-san, of receiving a gift from him, made her heart throb uncomfortably. The President's words came rushing back to her: _"Surely you'd be hoping to get a something from the man you're in love with."_

How was she supposed to respond?

"Setsu?" Cain's voice called her back to the present. "Where are you right now?"

Should she tell the truth? But she wasn't in Setsuka's clothes! It wouldn't make any sense if Cain Heel showed up and gave a present to Natsu, or even the actress who plays Natsu.

"I - uh," she faltered. "Well..."

_Tell him? Don't tell him? ...Lie?_

"Oh, let's make it a guessing game!" she improvised, still unsure of the proper course of action. "I'm in a place where there are lots of people."

"Shopping mall," Cain responded immediately.

Leaving the food court area, Kyoko wandered through the amusement park, cradling the phone against her ear.

"Wrong. Next clue: where I am, some people get paid to wear silly costumes." Mascots waved at her as she jogged down the main street, looking for inspiration to her impromptu game.

"Cosplay Café?"

"Wrong."

Shops lined the street, selling all sorts of merchandise and memorabilia. Maybe if she just found a wig that looked like Setsu's hair, she could pull it off. As long as she looked a bit like Setsu, she'd be able to interact with Cain without it feeling horribly awkward. She entered one of the shops with hope.

"Next clue, Setsu?"

"Oh, ah," Kyoko was momentarily distracted by the tiaras and fairy princess wands. This shop was not helping. However, she flipped over a price tag out of curiosity. "People spend a lot of money in this place!"

"Setsu, I already guessed a shopping mall. Are you cheating?"

Stumbling out of the over-crowded store, she continued down the main street. "Next clue: this place is full of mice."

"Mice?!" Tsuruga-san shot a glance at Lory, who sat in the front seat of the RV. _Where on Earth were they filming?_

"Do you give up?" asked Kyoko, who was approaching the gates, having not found a single shop that sold a wig that would be suitable for Setsuka Heel.

"Not yet," Cain replied.

_Hmm… Lots of people, silly costumes, spending money, and mice?_

"A bar?"

"Nope."

"Casino?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Another clue?" he ventured hopefully.

Kyoko turned around, putting the gates behind her. The entire theme park was laid out in front of her. The sun was falling just below the horizon and the rides were illuminated with bright neon lights. But the thing that captivated her attention was the giant fairy tale castle that was slowly falling into shadows as the sun dipped lower.

Suddenly, a tiny ball of yellow light flew out from behind the castle. Kyoko was captivated by the possibility of seeing a real-live fairy. It flitted all around the building, into windows and out again, in a lilting flight path that looked almost like dancing. Finally, the ball of light stopped at the highest point of the tallest tower. Just as the sky turned black with night, as if it had touched by a magic wand, the palace lit up gorgeously with blue light.

"I think," Kyoko said breathlessly, "I think I'm in the happiest place on Earth."

The President twisted against his seat belt to face Ren. "We're here!"

Ren looked out the window to find the same castle that had stolen Kyoko's attention.

"Tokyo Disneyland?"


	6. Trailer

**Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. Are you as excited as I am to read chapter 204? I still don't know enough Japanese to read the raws, but I'm going to at least look at the pictures until they get translated to English. (Do any of you do this?) I had planned to finish this story before the next chapter was released but I don't think I can do it! There are probably two chapters left... Maybe it'll be done before the scanlations come out... Anyway, thanks everyone for the support! Hopefully this will tide you over until Nakamura-sensei's version of what really happened on White Day.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trailer**

_"Tokyo Disneyland?"_

Tsuruga-san's guess pulled the teen's attention back to their conversation.

"That's right," Kyoko said uneasily.

_What would she do now? What if Cain Heel comes to see her while she's Setsuka but not Setsuka? _

"But, knowing you, this place would probably be a headache," she said in a deceivingly bored tone. Her mind worked frantically to come up with reasons for him to stay away.

"The kids here are obnoxious, always screaming."

At that very moment, however, Miss Woods parked the RV right next to the gates and honked the horn. The ticket booth attendant motioned for her to move her vehicle. She ignored him.

"Ren, what's it going to be?" the Muse demanded, purposefully turning her entire body to talk to him so that she couldn't see the attendant. At the moment the man was flailing his arms as he tried to get her leave the no parking zone.

"Is she coming in or are you going out?"

Ren hesitated.

"…Niisan?" Kyoko inquired into the silence on the other end.

"Move your vehicle!" came the muffled shouts of the attendant through the closed windows of the motor-home.

Tsuruga-san considered stepping out of the RV, if only to dispel the commotion that was building outside. However, since Mogami-san had just finished filming [Box "R"], she should still be in full Natsu costume and make-up. And if she wasn't, even if she was not in any character at all, Cain Heel had no business talking to Mogami Kyoko. It wouldn't make any sense for either of them. Plus, he didn't want to give the budding actress a bad reputation in regards to men, considering that just a few hours ago she was seen leaving a love hotel with Fuwa Sho. No, it wouldn't do.

"Setsu, I'm here. Come outside," he said, nodding to Miss Woods. "The RV is parked next to the main gates."

Looking out the window, he noticed that security officers were making their way over to the overly-excited attendant. People were starting to gather near the gates to see what all the fuss was about.

"You can't miss it."

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Ren turned to the President.

"I need you to leave. I don't care where you go. Just stay out of Mogami-san's sight."

As Lory opened his mouth to protest, Ren stopped him. There wasn't time for an argument.

Seeing that it was already too late to force him out of the RV without Mogami-san noticing, Ren relented in his demands.

"Okay, stay if that's what you want. Just… hide somewhere."

Still, the President didn't move. Clearly he wanted to be a part of their "White Day Moment". It was going to take a more persuasive argument to convince the self-proclaimed "love guru" to stay out.

But – he had to think of something. With the President around, he and Mogami-san would not be able to truly become the Heel siblings. They needed to be alone (or at least have the illusion of being alone) so that Kyoko would feel comfortable enough to discuss what happened between her and Sho.

Acting as Cain Heel, he was able to say and do things that he never could as Tsuruga Ren. Some aspects of the character, such as the tenderness Cain held toward his "sister", had been created to fulfill his own desires. He figured it was the same for Mogami-san when she became Setsuka. These characters had become their private role-playing game in which they were completely free. No matter how far out of their comfort zone they went, everything could be explained away, under the guise of "acting". As contradictory as it was, the role he now played – Tsuruga Ren – was less like his true self than this violent criminal persona. But he wouldn't dwell on that now.

All that mattered was that this moment not be ruined by their nosy boss. And the only explanation that he knew would satisfy the President was the truth.

Ren took a deep breath to gather his courage. Some things always sounded worse when said aloud and he figured this was going to be one of them.

"I know you noticed how Mogami-san was acting around me this morning."

On the outside, Lory nodded and motioned for him to continue his explanation without worry of interruption. Inwardly, he puzzled over how much Ren really knew. The reason she'd been so awkward during the morning's meeting was because she thought he was going to reveal to Ren that she loved him. _Maybe he was already aware of her feelings?_

The president worried that he was losing his touch.

"Something happened between us while we were in character as the Heel siblings and it made her uncomfortable…"Ren forced himself past the embarrassment of admitting that fact and pressed on. "However, I think the incident with Fuwa Sho has pushed [that memory] out of her mind for the time being. But, if she sees you here, her thoughts will immediately return to this morning's meeting and the turmoil she felt at that time."

_Oh, if you only knew, Tsuruga-san._

"So I need you to stay out of this. Do not interfere. Are we clear?"

"I won't bother the two of you," Lory promised. "On one condition."

_Of course,_ Ren winced. _There was always a catch with this guy._

A quick glance out the window told Ren that Kyoko was rapidly approaching the RV. She'd open the door any second now.

"Whatever, fine," he responded hastily. "What condition?"

"That you admit to me that this is a date."

_Of all the stupid things…_

"Why does that matter so much to you?"

"First, the only reason Mogami-chan was acting as Setsuka Heel was because she was assigned the role through her Love ME duties. It is a JOB, Ren. And I am her boss. Secondly, our meeting this morning put an official hiatus on the role of Setsuka Heel until Mogami-chan is done exams. Thirdly, and most importantly –"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Ren practically yelled at the president. "It's a date, a date between Mogami-san and myself and it has absolutely nothing to do with the movie Tragic Marker, or LME, and most certainly has nothing to do with you. So please," Now he shoved the man into the bathroom. "Stay out of it!"

Kyoko knocked on the outer door. Ren gave the President serious eye contact as he slowly shut the door to the bathroom. He heard it lock from the inside. Then he walked over to let Mogami-san into the RV.

"Is it okay to come in?" she asked, peeking inside.

"It's alright, Mogami-san. Please come in."

* * *

Entering the trailer, Kyoko noticed that Tsuruga-san was already dressed as Cain Heel. Jerry Woods waved at her from the driver's seat, and gave the universal sign for "I'm going to have a smoke".

And then they were alone.

Well "alone" as far as Kyoko knew.

Kyoko couldn't bear the tension, so she just blurted out how sorry she was for having caused a disturbance at work.

"It was completely unprofessional. I've acted in a way that was unbefitting a member of LME!"

"It's alright, Mogami-san," Ren soothed. "I trust that you resolved everything after we spoke, right?"

Kyoko bit her lip. Whether or not he'd heard anything, she felt that she should tell him about the incident with Sho in detail. She didn't want to risk losing his trust again by withholding information. Getting it out in the open was the smart choice. It was logical and responsible and all of those other important qualities that an adult should have.

But her lips didn't want to form the words.

"Well…" was all she could get out.

"Mogami-san, is there something else you want to tell me?" Ren asked as lightly as possible. His eyes pleaded her to confess.

The corner of her mouth twitched.

Since he already knew about Sho and the love hotel, Ren was able to read the conflict in her expression easily. She was scared of disappointing him and terrified of [the death god] Kuon's anger. Experience warned her that keeping secrets would hurt their relationship. Her conscience begged her to tell him. Shame and embarrassment held her tongue. Watching her emotions wage war on her face, he felt his resolve crumble. His own heart felt constricted by the cage in which she'd trapped herself.

"Mogami-san," he whispered moving forward to hold her.

Kyoko flinched. Ren stopped, his hands held in the air midway to touching her shoulders.

"Tsuruga-san, I – I did something," Kyoko stammered, fighting the trembling of her hands by clutching them together. "Well, not "did" – though technically I guess following him was definitely "doing" something – but not in the way young people use the word…" Kyoko mumbled to herself. "The point is I…"

Her breath hitched. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not…_

Ren lifted her chin up so that their eyes met.

"Mogami-san, no matter what you did, know that I won't get angry. I won't yell and I definitely won't hurt you. I promise."

"But…" Kyoko's voice became very small and timid. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Whatever happened is already done, isn't it? What is left to be afraid of?"

"…if you never talk to me again… I couldn't…"

"Mogami-san, that would never happen."

He was right. She'd marveled first-hand at Tsuruga Ren's maturity. She knew that if she apologized with sincerity he wouldn't hold a grudge.

She steeled herself. It was just like ripping off a bandage. She just needed to get it over with.

"It was Sho. I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san, but he was the reason I went missing from filming today."

Kyoko braced herself for his response.

"I heard," he said calmly. "It was on the news."

Kyoko gaped at him. Literally, her mouth opened and closed like a guppy in a fishbowl. She felt about as clueless.

"And you're not mad?"

Ren's gaze drifted away lazily and he scratched the back of his head in a very Cain-like manner.

"Should I be?"

He was giving her an out. If they used their characters, this uncomfortable conversation would become relaxed, easy. However, it seemed to Kyoko like they were running away from the issue. It was a farce. Is this how they would deal with any serious situation in the future?

But what could she do? Demand that Tsuruga-san answer her question seriously? Since she'd planned to keep her feelings for him buried deep within her heart, forcing him to discuss what she'd done with Sho would be the opposite of progress. Surely he'd ask her how she felt towards that stuck-up pop idol. In fact, he'd demand to know why she was so blind when it came to him.

And that... well, she was aware that she trusted him too much, but she'd always chalked it down to their history together as friends. But now, after that kiss... wasn't there something else?

Kyoko physically shook her head, to clear those confusing thoughts. Right now, she needed to get through this moment with Tsuruga-san. Setsu would do nicely, she decided after all.

"We were in a Love Hotel, you know," she teased, Setsu coming out in her smile and the way she raised an eyebrow.

Ren sighed heavily.

"I know."

"You're not… jealous?" Setsu tilted her head inquisitively.

Cain gave his sister a hard stare. Just when Kyoko was about to apologize for her boldness, Cain mussed her hair playfully.

"Baka," he admonished, a small smirk softening his face. "Get dressed already. I'll go find Miss Woods to do your make-up."

Ren exited the trailer and heaved another heavy sigh. This one was of relief. He thanked the gods for the Heel siblings. Then he went to find Miss Woods, who was still arguing with the parking attendant.

* * *

When her transformation to Setsuka was complete, Ren re-entered the trailer.

"So where is it?" she demanded.

"Where's what?"

"My gift."

Setsu sat on the couch, crossing her arms and pouting.

"You said you had a present for me. Don't tell me that was just a ploy to get me to visit."

Cain crouched in front of her, resting his arms on her knees.

"My present to you is not something that can't be wrapped up."

"Oh, are we playing another guessing game?"

"No," Ren chuckled. "I really appreciated the wine jelly you prepared for me for Valentine's day."

Switching to his own feelings without any warning was jarring to Kyoko. She found herself trying to remember every word of the conversation, re-evaluating both of their responses in case there was some hidden meaning she'd missed. While she was puzzling over this, Ren continued.

"I wanted to get you something as thoughtful in return, but there wasn't any time."

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san you didn't - didn't need to..." she stuttered.

Ren quieted her with a finger on her lips. Her face reddened considerably.

"I know how much you love fairy tales, so I thought that spending time together in Disneyland would be an appropriate return gift. What do you think?"

"Disney…land… ?" she muttered, looking over her shoulder to the lights of the amusement park beyond the window.

_Together?! _

_A date? Did that make this a date?_

"If that's alright with you, of course," Ren leaned back on his heels. "Of course, with the media around, we wouldn't be able to walk around freely without being photographed. But if we go as the Heel siblings we might not be bothered."

"So…" Kyoko considered her options. Though it might be a date with Tsuruga-san, she'd be Setsu and he'd be Cain.

In that scenario would she be able to relax?

_Yes._ Deep down, she wanted this. _A date. I can pretend. I can act this out._

"Niisan is taking me on a date!" Setsu asked excitedly.

Ren nearly choked. Having her say it out loud made it real. Especially when she said it so enthusiastically.

"That's right."

"Well then, let's go~!"

* * *

As the door to the trailer closed behind them, the President practically fell out of the bathroom.

_What the hell was that?! _

He couldn't believe his ears.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" mused Miss Woods. "Our little Ren, out on a date."

But it wasn't Ren that had surprised him. Somehow, at some point in the day, Kyoko's attitude towards love - and specifically towards Ren - had changed.


	7. Conflicting emotions

**Author's Note: Alright, so some of you may have read the scans for chapter 204. I won't spoil anything, but since the author chose to take the story in a different (!) direction than what I was expecting, my story wasn't directly contradicted! Yay! Now, on to that date you've been anxiously awaiting! **

**XD**

_In this chapter, I use "Setsu/Setsuka" and "Kyoko/Mogami-san" interchangeably. The same goes for "Ren/Tsuruga-san" and "Cain". I tried to use their real names to emphasize their true feelings, but I admit that it gets kind of confusing._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Conflicting emotions**

Hand in hand, Setsuka Heel and her brother Cain walked over to the amusement park. Cain insisted on paying both their entrance fares, but got into a yelling match when the ticket jockey tried to charge him full price. He argued that there were only a few hours left before the park closed. Seeing that the argument could take a while to resolve, Setsu complained that the entrance area needed a few more rides before it could be considered fun enough to spend their entire evening there. With that comment, Cain reluctantly paid the cashier and they began their "date".

Tokyo Disneyland is divided into seven districts including Tomorrowland, Toontown and Adventureland. Much to Ren's surprise, Setsu claimed that she didn't want to visit Fantasyland because it was too childish and lame. Having planned to spend the majority of the night looking at castles and visiting with the Disney princesses, Ren was thrown for a loop. So, as Cain, he insisted that they check it out, if only to make fun of the people who enjoyed those silly fairy tales. However, Setsu wasn't interested.

She wandered in the opposite direction, dragging Cain along with her. Avoiding the mascots, rides and shows, she found one of the least childish attractions: the shooting gallery in Westernland.

Couples on dates lined up to use one of the many toy rifles to shoot targets in an olde-tyme saloon. The guns used laser beams to activate the targets, so the danger of bullets was non-existent. Two hundred yen ($2) got a sharp-shooter 10 "bullets". Smiling at her brother, Setsu hefted a gun over her shoulder and challenged him.

"I bet I can hit more targets than you!"

"Confident… especially from the girl who's never shot a gun in her life."

Watching a young man nearby hit three bull-eyes in a row, Setsu evaluated his stance and aim. Then, closing one eye, she copied his form and sighted down the barrel at a whiskey bottle on the shelf. She pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"Missy, you'll need t' insert yer money b'fore that there gun'll work," suggested the attendant, whose striped apron and bushy mustache were meant to look like an old-fashioned bar-keep.

Setsu looked expectantly at her brother.

He sighed and pulled out his money.

"Might as well make it interesting," he muttered, activating his own rifle. He aimed for the deer's head on the wall and shot it right between the eyes. The light next to the target flashed red.

"If I win, we're going to ride the go-carts next."

His sister activated her gun.

"And if I win," Setsu countered, shooting the whiskey bottle using the technique she'd copied from the young man next to her. The light also flashed red. "We're leaving this tacky theme park."

"Huh?" Ren couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

_Surely Mogami-san didn't want to end their date already?_

They'd hardly been at the park for 10 minutes.

"Maybe you can take me somewhere more interesting… Do you think they'll serve me beer in our hotel bar?"

Though she must have known that Ren was gawking at her, she was obviously making an effort to avoid his concerned expression. Her attention became completely focused on the targets. The next two things she aimed at, a picture of Mickey Mouse and a lamp, both flashed their red lights indicating she'd hit them.

"Watch out, Niisan," she warned, "You're falling behind already."

It wasn't a problem for Ren to hit 10 targets with a laser-tag rifle. In fact, he could've easily hit 10 _real_ targets with _real_ bullets – and from farther away than this.

To prove that he wasn't rattled, he calmly shot three bottles in quick succession. Red lights, all of them.

"What do we get for a perfect score?" he asked the attendant confidently.

"If ye hit ten o' them targets, you'll earn yerself a Donald Duck sheriff's badge!"

Shifting his eyes over to Setsuka, he muttered, "Guess we'll have a new sheriff in town tonight."

"Don't worry, Niisan," Setsu purred in response, "I'll be sure to make you my deputy."

The competitive atmosphere raised another notch. Still, Ren was not entirely concerned. He knew that he'd hit all of _his_ targets. However, the game was obviously toned down to match a child's skill level, so he couldn't discount the possibility of a tie.

_What would happen then? Did Mogami-san actually want to leave the park?_

Lighting up the gallery with red lights, Setsu and Cain were shooting with a ferocity that didn't suit the amusement park atmosphere. The two leather-clad delinquents targeted a rubber duck on the edge of the counter simultaneously. The timing was so close, even Ren couldn't say who pulled the trigger first. The red light came on and Setsu hissed with pleasure. Cain snorted. There was no way to know if they'd both get credit for shooting the target in such quick succession. Regardless, he felt that he'd been quicker – and he wanted her to know that.

"Better luck next time, partner," Cain taunted in a comically executed Texan drawl.

Ignoring him, Setsu aimed at a picture frame. Cain copied her and, again, they both shot the same target.

Setsu shot a death-glare at her brother, who was clearly trying to ruin her concentration and sabotage her perfect score. Kyoko didn't know why it mattered so much to her, but she couldn't let Ren win.

Finally, they were down to their last bullet. They both waited for the other to make the first move. Setsu wanted to finish the game, but had started to worry that shooting the same target had been robbing her of her points. Not wanting Cain to mimic her, she refrained from aiming until he chose his target.

But he didn't move. In fact, he faked a yawn.

Then Kyoko had an idea. Setsu pointed her gun at a barrel of wine and started to squeeze down on the trigger. As expected, Cain followed her lead and shot the target. When the red light flashed, Setsu swiveled the barrel of her rifle to a bottle of tequila and finished pulling the trigger. But, the shot was rushed. In her effort to outsmart Cain, she'd shot before she was ready.

No red light glowed next to the tequila bottle.

She'd lost.

The machine that printed their receipts showed their scores: 10/10 for Cain and 9/10 for Setsuka. Apparently the targets could register two shooters at once. The bar-keep congratulated Cain and handed him a silver sheriff's badge.

As he accepted his spoils, Cain noticed Setsu walking away. Quickly thanking the attendant, Cain jogged over to catch up with his sister. It wasn't hard, considering that she was dragging her feet gloomily.

* * *

This date was not playing out like he'd expected. In his imagination, Mogami-san would be flitting about like a hummingbird trying to see everything. Her eyes would light up when she gazed upon the castle, and she'd start talking about fairies and princesses and other adorable nonsense. He'd looked forward to surprising her with a tiara that he'd bought when she wasn't looking.

He couldn't fathom why she was so against Disneyland all of a sudden.

"Setsu," he called to her, but she kept walking. "Hey, Setsu!"

He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his face openly showing the concern that he felt towards Mogami-san – an expression that was decidedly un-Cain-like.

When she looked up at him with a bored expression, he became even more frustrated.

"Weren't you excited to visit Disneyland? Didn't you say it was the 'Happiest place on Earth'?"

"I didn't say that," she responded cynically. "This place is for kids, why would a bunch of idiots dressed as mice make me happy?"

Ren frowned.

"What's gotten into you Mogami-san?"

Kyoko crossed her arms and turned her head, releasing a dissatisfied sigh.

It sounded familiar. He remembered that sigh. It was the same one that he'd given her a few times when they'd been acting together and she hadn't quite grasped her character. It was the "no good" sigh.

"I'm disappointed," she said. Her eyes took in his motorcycle boots, his dark clothing and shaggy black hair before flicking up aggressively to meet his. "Who are you trying to be right now?"

"…Mogami-san?" questioned Ren helplessly.

"You promised that you'd never break character with me again."

_Those words…_

"_Until I finish this life of mine, I will live as "your me"."_

A promise was mistakenly broken.

"But here you are, bringing Tsuruga Ren's feelings into Cain's character."

Expectations were unintentionally shattered.

"You're supposed to be Cain right now."

A heart was inadvertently crushed.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a date between the Heel siblings?"

Ren hung his head.

Because it wasn't on the set of Tragic Marker – more specifically, because it was only the two of them – he'd been careless. He'd figured that they'd moved beyond needing the buffer zone of the Heel personas. He'd hoped that, on their date, it wouldn't matter if he was acting or not. So he'd jumped back and forth between Tsuruga Ren and Cain Heel whenever it suited him. But he realized now how unfair that had been to her. The agreement was for a date between Setsuka and Cain, yet he'd manipulated the scenario without warning. To the woman who looked up to him as her senpai and role-model in acting, his performance would obviously have been disappointing.

Yet, it was only with her that he let his mask slip.

If it had been anyone else, any other woman, he would have stayed in whatever character he'd intended to use – no matter what circumstances arose.

Mogami-san was the exception. With her, he wanted to share his true self, unaltered and free. The fake siblings' routine was fine for a disguise, but deep down he knew that "their" closeness only made him feel as if he and Mogami-san were drifting further apart.

"You're right…" he sighed.

Kyoko nodded, but her crossed arms and far-away gaze told him she was waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Setsu. I forgot myself."

The music from the shooting gallery lilted towards them on the breeze. Children skipped by wearing mouse-ear hats. All around them people were smiling and having fun.

In the middle of this, Kyoko tried to keep herself together.

Quietly, but with an uncompromising tone, Kyoko demanded, "Who was giving the gift? Who was it for?"

The question meant more than the words she was saying. It was a request for transparency. She wanted Tsuruga-san to acknowledge his true intentions, without hiding behind a character.

However, in direct contradiction, her soft voice told him that she was afraid of what the answer would be. It imposed on him the need to protect her. The effort to not force his feelings on her had kept a barrier between them that he, as Tsuruga Ren, could never breach. When she gave him this look of vulnerability, he always caved and made up some stupid excuse. He was always hiding.

They did this to each other. It was a dance they'd never master, because with each step the song was getting faster and wilder.

He couldn't have someone special the way he was right now.

She wouldn't allow her feelings to grow.

In this stalemate of mutual romantic denial, neither of them would win. Still they kept pushing each other off-balance, in hopes that they wouldn't be the one to fall.

"The gift was for you, from me."

"But _which_ me?" emphasized Kyoko, "And which _you_?"

"Does it matter?"

_Does it matter? _Kyoko asked herself. The answer seemed obvious that it _did_ matter. But surely, Tsuruga-san hadn't actually asked her on a real date. It had to be out of obligation. She'd given him a Valentine's gift out of gratitude and, being the gentleman he was, he had responded on White Day with a "date" to Disneyland. It was nothing more than that. There was no point in pushing the issue any further.

"I guess not," she replied, twirling her hair absently.

And with that, Ren felt the strain of the situation disappear.

"Niisan, didn't you say you wanted to ride the go-carts next?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Lounging on his couch, Sho stared at his phone. He'd been doing this since he'd finished work for the day. As soon as he'd get up the nerve to call, he'd think of a million reasons not to. Still, the urge wouldn't leave him.

It was all Kyoko's fault. Since she'd mentioned his parents, he'd felt… an obligation to speak with them. Being busy as he was, it had been over a year since the last time he'd called home.

It wasn't as if he didn't love his parents. Truthfully, he just wasn't interested in hearing a lecture about taking over the ryokan or getting married.

_A quick call,_ he decided._ I'll make it short and simple: give them a few details and then claim to have to get back to work. That way they won't have any time for pointless scolding._

Finally he dialed the number.

"Hi Mom, it's Shotaro…"

* * *

"Doesn't this thing go any faster?" Setsu complained from the driver's seat of their "race car".

They couldn't have been going more than 12 km/hr (about 7.5 mi/hr). Ren tried not to snicker.

During the walk to the go-carts, Setsu had demanded to drive. Cain had begrudgingly accepted. Now that they knew how underpowered the cars were, he didn't want to drive one. As an amateur racer and stunt driver, it was almost embarrassing.

So, even though he wanted to laugh at the situation, instead he tried to soothe the angry woman next to him.

"This will help you develop the basic skills needed for driving a real car," he lectured encouragingly.

"What skills?" Setsu whined. "This track doesn't provide any challenge at all!"

She had a point. The cars were all on tracks so that even if you didn't steer, there was no chance of a collision.

"Hey, Niisan," Setsu asked as they exited the ride. "I'm almost old enough to drive a real car, you know."

"I guess so, huh?" he replied absently.

He'd never thought about it before. She had a point, she was 17 after all. It would only be a year before Mogami-san was behind the wheel… but for some reason he couldn't picture it. However, when he pictured her as Setsu, he had no problem imagining her speeding down Tokyo's streets on a motorcycle or some high-powered drift machine.

"Do you think you could teach me sometime?" continued Setsuka.

"Hmm?"

Not knowing if it was a serious request, Ren didn't know how to respond.

"C'mon, Niisan!" pouted Setsu.

Whenever he didn't know what to say, he found that, as Cain, he could just remain silent.

"…Niisan, it's rude to ignore your adorable little sister!"

They wandered out of Tomorrowland without a destination in mind. It was getting late and they probably didn't have enough time for another ride.

Every night, right before closing, Disneyland has a fireworks display. As the night exploded with color, they realized that their date was over.

Stepping behind Setsu, Cain put his arms around her. She leaned back against him as they both watched the sky light up above them.

"If that's what you want, Setsu," Cain murmured into her ear, "I'd be more than happy to teach you how to drive."

Kyoko stiffened reflexively. As soon as he'd put his face so close to hers, her heart had started beating double-time. Her face and chest felt warm, and she fretted that he could feel it through her leather jacket.

Suddenly, her phone went off – Kyoko's phone - making her jump. She'd set it to vibrate. Pressed up against her as he was, even Tsuruga-san felt it.

"Hello, this is Mogami," Kyoko shouted over the noise. She moved away from Tsuruga-san and stuck a finger in her ear in an attempt to block out the ruckus.

The explosions were closer together as the display reached its climax. Ren kept his eyes on Mogami, in case the call was an emergency and she needed to leave the park immediately. However, as the last blast of shimmering gold exploded behind her, Kyoko's face slackened with recognition.

She gave a panicked glance toward Ren before responding.

"Fuwa-san?"


	8. The day of broken promises

**Author's Note: Last chapter, finally! And it's slightly longer than the others! Hope you enjoy it! **

_Translation Corner: I'm pretty sure most of you are aware, but for those that aren't, "-san" is a suffix in Japanese (called an honorific) which acts just like "Mr./Mrs./Ms." in English. Adding "-san" after a name is a sign of respect. In the manga, Kyoko only uses Sho's first name because they were close friends, and I think she also doesn't care about his opinion of her. In contrast, she always calls Ren "Tsuruga-san" because he is older than her and is her "senpai" at LME. So, when Ren is thinking about Kyoko showing respect, it is because she used the honorific "-san"._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Day of Broken Promises**

_"Fuwa-san?"_

Hearing her confused response, Ren flinched. Of all the moments to ruin, and of all the people to ruin them, why did _that guy_ have to weasel his way into the perfect ending of their date?

_But it couldn't be Fuwa __**Sho**__,_ Ren reasoned. There was no way that, after everything he'd done to her, she'd ever speak to him with respect!

* * *

"Kyoko, it's nice to hear your voice after so long!"

It felt like déjà vu, hearing Sho's mom's voice. Maybe it was because she'd thought about her just today. After the "incident" at the love hotel, Kyoko guessed that Sho must have called his parents.

Frankly, it surprised her that he'd take the initiative to phone them. When they'd been living together, Sho had always complained to her about how his parents scolded and lectured him. At that time, he wouldn't bother to call them at all. Not wanting to nag her Prince Charming, Kyoko would secretly call his parents every other week to update them on Sho's progress in showbiz. She'd make excuses for him about how he was too busy to talk to them directly.

It never bothered her at the time, because she felt indebted to the couple for taking her into their home for the majority of her childhood. But after he broke her heart, she couldn't summon the courage to explain the situation to them. A major source of guilt from her and Sho's falling out was that, from that point on, his parents would be left in the dark on the subject of their only son. They deserved better, but it was something she couldn't bring herself to do.

Apparently Sho had finally swallowed his pride and contacted them. It was just the kind of mature thing that she thought he was incapable of doing. Kyoko didn't like that this small gesture actually impressed her. Stranger still was the fact that he bothered to give them her phone number. Did that mean that they'd talked about her?

"And we were so excited to hear that you'd started a career as an actress!" Sho's mom was saying. "Imagine our surprise! You had never expressed any interest in your school plays and the like…"

_Sho had told her this much? _

Nodding along and giving a few "thank you"s while Fuwa-san rambled on and on about how much she'd liked Mio in [Dark Moon], Kyoko was lost in her thoughts.

_Was this some sort of peace offering? _

Shotaro knew how much she cared for his parents, and how much it bothered her that he wasn't on speaking terms with them. However, when she'd mentioned them earlier today, it had only been to relieve the tension in the atmosphere. It hadn't been a jibe at his childishness, but due to her own honest curiosity. Sure, she'd actually felt a bit concerned for them after she'd pictured them having some sort of accident that landed them in the hospital, but when it was resolved that it was just her imagination running wild, she didn't expect anything to come of her asking after them. But not only had Sho given her words consideration, he had gone out of his way to tell his mother about her every role, and in such detail!

_Why?_

Her ears burned. The whole situation gave her an uncomfortable feeling. But there had to be a catch – Sho must have had an ulterior motive.

"We'd been grooming you to take over the ryokan (inn), but honestly, we're prepared to support whatever career you choose for yourself. We're just excited to have you as a daughter … so Otousan (Sho's father) and I figured this was as good a time as any to start planning the wedding!"

"Huh?" Kyoko blurted, being jolted out of her brooding and back to the conversation. "Which wedding?!"

"Why, yours and Shotaro's of course," Fuwa-san replied mildly. "It's been arranged since you were kids, didn't you know? My, by now, you must have been engaged for about 7 years."

"Engaged?!" Kyoko yelped.

_Didn't he…?_

_Didn't he tell her about what happened between them? _

"Oh, surely you remember," Fuwa-san urged. "It was New Year's when it was decided. It was one of the last times your mother was in town…"

With Fuwa-san's words, the memory shook off the many layers of dirt that she had shoveled onto it.

* * *

_The ryokan was very busy that year. All of the rooms had been occupied since Christmas Eve. It was one of those rare frosty days where the morning dew collected on the cedars branches as ice crystals. She remembered thinking that even the trees were excited, and had dressed themselves up for the occasion. _

_The Fuwas had told her that her mother was returning for New Year's Eve and Kyoko had felt personally responsible for preparing her room. She remembered getting up early and assisting the elderly head maid with her morning cleaning routine: dusting, emptying garbage, laundering the sheets, and replacing the flower arrangements. With all the chores, the day passed so quickly so that she barely had time to worry about how her mother would take her latest exam score (only a 95%). _

_There was going to be a special buffet in the main restaurant at midnight to ring in the New Year. That was when her mother would arrive, they'd told her. She'd made sure to wear her best dress. _

_As she'd been heading over to the restaurant, she remembered having run into the head waitress on the way and being given some small task – really she couldn't remember now what it had been – but she did remember that she'd needed to bring something to the proprietress, Fuwa-san. She'd taken the shortcut outdoors, rather than walking inside, because it had been so crowded and she didn't want to inconvenience the guests. _

_The sun had set enough that long shadows covered the gardens and, with the steam-haze from the busy kitchen vents, the air was misty and cold. _

_She remembered kneeling and opening the sliding paper door to the proprietress' personal quarters. At the time she'd been so impatient to get to the restaurant to see her mother, she hadn't thought of whatever it was she was supposed to deliver. But then, as she lifted her head, she'd laid eyes on __**her**__. To her complete surprise, her mother had been sitting right next to the proprietress and her husband. In her confusion and disbelief, she'd frozen in place. _

_Without warning, Shotaro passed in front of her and out the door, reaching back and dragging her by the collar along with him. _

_There had been a struggle, but in the end, Sho kept her from going back inside. _

"_Hey," he'd said, kicking a tree trunk. The frost was shaken loose and fell around her shoulders, glittering in the lamp-light. _

"_Take this."_

_Shoving his fist towards her, Kyoko had been skeptical. _

"_No," she'd told him. "It's going to be another dead moth."_

"_Don't be stupid," he'd responded. "Your mom would never give you something like that."_

"_It's from my mom?!" _

_She'd grabbed his fist with both hands, prying his fingers apart to reveal the ring in his small palm. _

"_Isn't this…" _

"_Yeah, it's hers. My parent's said it'll be yours one day, when we get married."_

_His attitude at the time had been so nonchalant, as if he hadn't given the statement a second thought. For him, it was obvious that they'd be together for the rest of their lives. They were best friends and barely spent a moment apart. But, by this time, Kyoko recalled having already developed a serious crush on Shotaro, so that moment was especially pleasing. _

_She remembered being warmed to her core despite the weather. _

"_But," Sho continued, hiding his face sullenly. "I told them that that wasn't fair. If it was a present from her, then why didn't they just give it to you now? Why should you have to wait?"_

Kyoko cringed against her buried emotions. It hurt to remember.

"_Sho, I don't mind," she'd told him giving back the ring and folding his fingers over it. "For you, I'd wait an eternity."_

* * *

So that's how it was, Sho was too much of a coward to have told his mother the truth about their relationship. He couldn't admit that he'd cast her aside with disgust, just like the dead moths he used to give her.

"But, Fuwa-san, We're…"

"Oh, don't worry, Kyoko," interrupted Fuwa-san, completely misunderstanding her hesitation. "I know you're both still young. We were thinking it would be prudent to wait until you're both done high school before we make everything official."

"No, that's not it," Kyoko insisted, being reminded of how difficult it was to get a word in edge-wise when Sho's mom was this excited.

"Well, your mom is definitely on-board. Like I said, we've had the papers signed for years. Maybe it should be a spring wedding…"

It was too cruel. Even coming from Sho, this was low. Having his mother call her with all these expectations – reminding her of how deeply she'd loved him and digging up old feelings of betrayal – it was like twisting the knife in her back that she'd forgotten was there.

Her demons were awakening from their slumber. In her current state of mind, she couldn't recall why they'd been sleeping in the first place. That box inside her that Sho had broken, wasn't it only filled with hate?

* * *

Since she'd answered the phone, it was as if Mogami-san had lost sight of her surroundings. Ren watched her face the whole time, speculating on who had called her and why.

Words like "wedding" and "engaged" deepened his curiosity. But the most worrying part of it was her expression. Only moments ago, she'd been smiling and teasing Cain about learning how to drive. He thought she'd finally calmed down over whatever had happened between her and Sho. Looking at her now, though, the pain seemed so fresh that he expected to see blood dripping from the wound on her heart.

_What could this relative of Sho have said to get this kind of reaction?_

As with all things to do with Sho, it initially filled Ren with rage. It angered him that she was always caught up in _that guy_'s web – but more than that – he hated feeling like an outsider in this part of Mogami-san's life. But, seeing those amber eyes harden and dull, when they'd previously been sparkling, was enough to pull him out of Kuon's foul mood.

He didn't want to lose her to that hatred.

Understanding what it was like to have a dark past, Ren knew that he couldn't let her succumb to those feelings again – not after she'd made so much progress in opening her heart to him.

**He didn't want her to lose!**

Pushing through the uncomfortable atmosphere, Ren reached out to Mogami-san. His large hand touched her head softly, barely enough for her to register the sensation. Slowly he stroked the hair of her Setsu wig, praying that his feelings would reach through the layers of her defenses. All the characters that she'd built around her and all the locks she'd used in an effort to protect the most fragile part of herself had to be cast off. It was only by cutting away the sickness that she could grow.

Just as the swirling horde of demons threatened to burst forth from Mogami-san, he channeled all of his feelings toward her – his appreciation of her kindness, his admiration of her acting talent, his attraction to her strong will and devotion, his love… – he put all of that on display with a tender smile that was 100% not fake at all.

As Mogami-san's head tilted up to face him – as her blonde bangs shifted out of her eyes – the vulnerability and fear he saw there almost made him turn away. But he didn't. He faced her with that smile on his face and didn't back down, because the moment he turned away would be the chance Mogami-san needed to convince herself that it was all a lie.

* * *

In the light of that pure smile, her demons evaporated.

Kyoko flinched as if she could feel their demise like one hundred little pinpricks. It made her shiver.

But then, they were gone. She was still angry at Shotaro, of course, but that bottomless rage that possessed her had been replaced by something just as scary but entirely different.

It wasn't like little fluttering angels or butterflies or fairies – this feeling of [opening the box] didn't have an imaginary spirit animal. There was just Tsuruga-san, standing in front of her, looking concerned and hopeful and all the things that made her heart beat like mad. His smile didn't falter.

_Why was he smiling so brightly?_

Suddenly, the conversation she'd been having with Fuwa-san seemed unimportant. Everything faded to the background when she was in the presence of that smile.

She wanted it to mean something… She wanted it to be just for her. But first…

Coming clean about the break-up was just a formality at this point. It didn't change anything that had happened between her and Sho. It was as if Tsuruga-san had lifted her up out of the mud she'd been stuck in since Shotaro had dumped her, and she felt lighter than air. Like this, with Tsuruga-san, she felt she could conquer any obstacle that stood in her way.

"Fuwa-san, stop," she said, locking eyes with Tsuruga-san as she spoke, "I can't marry Sho."

White day should be renamed the "Day of Broken Promises", Kyoko considered as she chose her next words.

_On Valentine's Day, she'd promised Tsuruga-san that she'd guard her chastity with her life, and never let Sho kiss her again. _

_Four days ago, she'd promised Sho that she'd never revert back to a foolish person in love, and that as an object of her affection, Tsuruga-san was the least likely candidate. _

_Seven years ago, she'd promised her hand in marriage to Sho… and that she'd always be waiting for him._

_More than a year ago she'd promised herself - in order to protect what little piece of her heart that was left - that she'd never allow that box to be opened again. _

_And just today, she'd promised the President that she'd never reveal her feelings to Tsuruga-san._

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh, someone… someone else, is it?" stuttered Fuwa-san the conversation came to an abrupt halt. She chuckled absently, in an effort to hide her embarrassment and disappointment. "Well, that's great! I didn't mean to trouble you. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you. Good bye."

Kyoko closed her phone with a snap, not taking her eyes off Tsuruga-san's.

"Sho's parents?" he asked simply, his face schooled into blankness.

"Yeah."

People were moving toward the exits like a solid mass. The fireworks were over. The park was set to close in a few minutes. Still, Kyoko and Ren stood in the middle of the path, so that the stream of people parted around them like a rock in a river.

"Listen, Tsuruga-san-"

"It's alright," he interrupted, his eyes soft. "I think I understand now. It was an arranged marriage between the two of you, right? You and Fuwa Sho?"

Finally he found it – the red string that connected those two. But he hadn't needed to sever it, because Mogami-san had done it for him.

"No! Well, I mean," Kyoko hung her head, figuring it was time to let him in completely. "It was. For a long time it was something I wanted more than anything… But it isn't like that anymore… So I put an end to it."

"Because you are in love with someone else?"

The teen's face burned bright red in the floodlights that were supposed to guide them out of the park. The spell that made this date possible - the Heel siblings' personas - had expired as soon as she answered her phone. Kyoko felt exposed, vulnerable. There was nowhere for her to hide from Tsuruga-san's questions.

The tightness around her eyes said enough. It was as if she was preparing herself for a fall from a ten-story building. This wasn't the moment he'd been waiting for. Although she'd expressed her interest indirectly, she wasn't ready just yet.

When he thought about it, Ren realized he wasn't ready either. It wouldn't be fair to Mogami-san to enter a relationship half-way. At some point he'd need to let her know his true identity. As much as he wanted to just blurt it out, things were too complicated for that - and it was only getting worse. Every day he didn't tell her that he was her childhood friend "Corn" was another day that he'd lied to her. Even still, he wanted to guide her towards the answer gently.

But that was a decision for another day. And with Mogami-san taking time off work for her exams, he'd have a chance to plan everything out.

For now, he'd savor their last few moments together before they reached the gates.

"Do I know him... or her?" asked Tsuruga-san mildly as he started walking with the rest of the crowd.

"Her?!" Kyoko moaned. "Why does everyone think I'm a lesbian today?"

Ren paused and gave her a double-take.

"Never mind," she said, chuckling at his surprise. "But it's definitely a Him."

* * *

As they made their way towards the RV, Ren insisted that she tell him all about how the director of [Box "R"] could have come to that conclusion. With a touch of pride, Kyoko relived the scenes shot that afternoon and explained how she'd changed Natsu's character. Ren listened with interest, and asked questions along the way as to her reasoning behind each alteration.

When she mentioned that Director Kazutoyo had reminded her that she wasn't the star of the drama, Ren was incensed. He started a tirade about the importance of having well-rounded characters, even in small roles. But the young actress impressed him by having convinced the director to change the script of the last few scenes to better compliment the new facets of her character. For once, she accepted his praise with modesty - rather than claiming she didn't deserve it.

By the time they arrived at the door to the Muse's trailer, it felt like the date had only just begun. The difference was that this time they weren't hiding behind other characters or misunderstandings.

Upon opening the door, the President jumped out at them with a burst of confetti and ribbons.

"Young couples shouldn't end their dates inside an RV!" he scolded with a smile.

"President!" Kyoko cried in surprise.

Ren scowled at his meddling boss. _Hadn't he promised to stay out of Mogami-san's sight?_

Lory gave Tsuruga-san a knowing smirk. "Ren, we'll be driving back to LME, so I've got a car waiting for you. It'll drive you to the hotel."

A quick glace told him that the "car" the President was talking about was just a normal taxi. Maybe even below the normal standards, though he couldn't really say for sure. Were there rust-colored taxis?

"You do remember that Cain Heel is an international talent, right?"

"Yes, but I figured he was trying to be inconspicuous."

Ren face-palmed. "Please don't presume to understand the motivation of my character."

Kyoko's attention bounced back and forth between the two men. Tsuruga-san didn't seem at all perturbed that the President was there. For her on the other hand, it had been quite a shock. She worried that she was going to be scolded for using Setsuka Heel, considering that it was only this morning that she'd been told to take a break from the role.

But the President continued to ignore her, to the point where she started to relax.

"Can you give me a few minutes alone with Mogami-san, since you're forcing me to use this objectionable mode of transportation?"

"Haven't you had enough of her time already?" chastised the President, looking at his watch. "It's past midnight, for crying out loud! She's still a student, you know. Plus, she has to study in the morning – right Kyoko-chan?"

Being thrust into the conversation, Kyoko instinctively agreed. "Y-yes."

"One minute," negotiated Ren.

Kyoko stared at him. Was he really fighting the President on this?

"Twenty seconds."

"Forty."

"Thirty. And no kissing!"

If she could have, she would have died of embarrassment.

"Deal."

With that, the President climbed back into the RV and closed the door. Before Kyoko looked away, she noticed something peeking up from the bottom of the window. Though she didn't catch it, Ren made some rude gesture and it disappeared behind the curtains.

The parking lot was emptying steadily around them. The night sky was that sort of pitch black color that reminded you that it was very late and the day had been long. Exhaustion dragged on Kyoko, and she couldn't wait to go home and tuck into bed.

"Mogami-san," Ren said, pulling her attention back to him.

"Yes?"

"Good luck with your exams."

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko replied. Her sleepiness crept into her voice, and she had to stifle a yawn.

Ren understood. Although he wanted to keep extending the date indefinitely, he knew it was time to let her go for the night.

As he shifted his weight, Kyoko realized he was about to leave. In the back of her brain she knew he had to eventually, but the less rational part didn't want this to end. The night felt unfinished – the date, incomplete. She had to say something, especially after he'd given her such a wonderful gift!

She gulped down her nerves and added, "And thank you for tonight."

"It was my pleasure," Ren responded with a smile. "Happy White Day, Kyoko."

**"TIME!"**

* * *

**A/N: It's over! Arg, I didn't want it to end either Kyoko!  
**

**So that was White Day. Thanks for reading. I really like the Skip Beat! fandom - everyone reviews! (so nice!) Let me know what you think of this story, and PM me if you want to discuss the latest chapters/scans! **

**Bye for now,  
**

**XD**


End file.
